lié à vous
by Eimhear93
Summary: He was the train, the big steam roller that was coming straight at me and I didn't realise it until it was too late, until I was in too deep. How was I supposed to escape a man who followed and controlled my every step? But then sometimes I think do I truly want to escape? Immensely Powerful Erik/ Young and Naïve Christine. Modern.
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone, I've had this idea in my head for a few months and have finally decided to put pen to paper (or type into word) and get it out there. I know I haven't written in months but I was really busy and didn't want to start another story without giving it my 100% attention so I have finally got around to it, I hope you enjoy it but please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Looking back now I really should have seen it.

It was like I was tied to railway tracks and the train was coming but I didn't hear or see a thing, instead I was looking at the sky thinking 'oh what a pretty day'…completely oblivious to the big steam train that was coming right for me. But then again people always do say hindsight is a wonderful thing. It was the small things really. I never got in trouble at school, not that I caused trouble…ever. But little things like chewing gum or laughing a little too loudly were completely overlooked whilst other students were reprimanded. It was like for some unknown reason I was untouchable. I always seemed to get whatever I wanted, not saying I asked for much: I am a rather simple kinda gal, but this was different! If I made an observation or said 'oh that's nice' it would suddenly appear…see what I mean about being oblivious?

Even when I finally met _H__im_ I still didn't register that little gleam in his eyes every time he looked at me or that look of total adoration he granted me every time he so much as glanced my way or that when I spoke he would focus his entire attention on me, like what I had to say could determine the future of all mankind. I didn't give a second thought when he said my name with such reverence or when he would stare at me so intensely that there might be something behind it. Looking back now I see it, I really do. I was so naïve then…so bloody naïve. He was the train, the big steam roller that was coming straight at me and I didn't realise it until it was too late, until I was in too deep.

I know this will probably sound rather weird but I didn't really think all that much about _him_ when I first met him, he's the kind of person that you don't want to overthink, you just kind of want to let him go. There is this aura around him, unlike anything I've ever experienced. You simply know that's there is something about him; for example in those fancy shops where they have the displays 'look but don't touch' well that's what he is like, you should look but you shouldn't get too close. Actually that's a bad analogy as he hates when people stare at him. But anyway I guess that was my problem I got too close without even knowing it and before I could tell what I had done it was already too late.

But I'm not going to sit here and wallow in self-pity…to be honest I have done that enough recently. It's not that I am treated poorly or abused in any way. If anything it is the complete opposite; I'm treated like this glass figure, too fragile to be meddled with. I'll simply break if anything bad happens, which obviously is completely ridiculous. My every need is tended to immediately, the other day I had a headache and he freaked out, called in a specialist to check me out all because of a standard headache, do you see what I mean about being a glass figure?

I currently reside in the most beautiful mansion you have ever seen. It's like he plucked it straight out of a fairy-tale…Oh the irony! There are so many staff here who cater to my every whim; maids, drivers, gardeners, security, the list is endless, all to serve me and _him. _My life currently revolves around looking pretty, being obedient and singing.

Singing…I used to love singing, it always was my get away, the one thing that let me relax but now it feels like another thing that I've lost, another thing that doesn't belong to me anymore and that makes me sad but I dare not cry! _He_ doesn't like it when I cry and he pampers over me enough as it is, if he found out I was upset he would drive me to distraction to find out what it is and I'm not sure I have to energy to deal with it.

_He's_ currently not here, no he's away taking a phone call in his study, I normally go with him even there but today I told him I was too comfortable sitting here to move so he let me be but I think he will be back soon, can't leave me alone for too long it seems. To be honest I'm kind of regretting thinking about all this, as stupid as that sounds. When I think I get angry with myself for not seeing the bloody signs and then I get sad because I've lost everything I once held dear and then I get overly emotional and remember what I said about crying? So my life or should I say emotions revolve around a vicious cycle so I prefer to shut them off completely; like a tap. But sometimes we don't get what we want now do we?

I understand how confused I must sound and it's truly not my intention but I can't help it. One minute I'm angry about this whole farce and the next I'm somewhat content with this whole situation, weird as that is. Maybe I have Stockholm syndrome? But then again I don't really feel like I'm being held captive or anything…maybe that is a problem in itself. Anyways I'm getting another headache and I don't want that poor doctor to have to make another trip out here just to be told I'm fine so I'm going to try to stop thinking… which is surprisingly harder than it seems.

"Christine My Love? Are you okay? No getting another headache are you?" _He_ asks, I can already hear the worry and concern in his voice.

"No no I'm fine, just relaxing" I say with a big smile trying to convince him, fingers crossed it works.

He seems to think about it before sitting beside me and placing his hand on my thigh, that's another thing, the constant touching! He's always touching me, whether it's holding my hand, running his hands through my hair or holding me, I can assure you in some way he's _always_ touching me, it's almost like he doesn't feel right if he isn't touching me.

He pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder before he kisses my head and whisperers his love for me, after a while I can't help but feel sleepy, being an emotional wreck can to that to a girl. Before I succumb to sleep I hear a whisper.

"Sweet dreams My Angel"

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	2. Such Discarded Opulence

**Thank You all for the follows and review! To be honest I'm not as confident about this story as I have been with my other story so your reception has been lovely. Please review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up the next morning in my lovely comfortable bed, _He_ is nowhere to be seen, which I can't really complain about. The number of times I've awoken to find him sitting in a chair by the bed simply watching me sleep. Rather creepy I know, when I asked about it he simply shrugged and said 'it soothes me' and that was it. Needless to say I didn't ask again. I lay there for a moment just relaxing. You know I never really looked at this room before, it is rather beautiful. It extremely elegant in its design, it looks like something that has been plucked out of a nineteenth century castle. With its marble floors to beautiful doors with gold leaf detail. The whole place reeks of money…lots of money.

Sometimes I get extremely self-conscious about living here. I mean the whole place is full of priceless antiques! Century's old paintings, artefacts that would make an archaeologist have a coronary just being near them, furniture that in some cases cost more than someone's entire home. Its obscene how much this entire house must have cost and what's even more obscene is that _He_ doesn't even appreciate it.

One day I was bored and decided to take a tour of my new abode, so there I was examining this…thing, I had no idea what it was, and I got a cut from the thing. Well didn't that go down well! He flipped out! Threw the thing out a window…literally. Then sat me down and called a doctor to make sure I wasn't bleeding to death, apparently that wasn't enough as I then had to get an injection to make sure I wasn't infected… fun times! I was then put to bed or rather carried and sat down carefully, do you remember what I said about being made of glass? Well anyway I was put to bed and he sat there watching me sleep to make sure I was safe…I was. I later found out that the 'thing' he threw from the window was a priceless Ming Dynasty artefact, I swear I nearly fainted when I remember what happened to it! I'm getting the shakes just thinking of such destruction over a small, tiny cut. How did I get here again? Oh yeah I was inspecting the place.

It is really pretty, a bit like museum or a really old theatre but lovely none the less. I think I've been laying down a bit too long so I think I'll get up and take a shower. The bathroom is another work of art; marble floors, real gold knobs in the shower and to top it off a crystal chandelier, seriously who has a crystal chandelier in their bathroom? As I was saying the entire places reeks of money. After I take a shower I wrap myself in a big fluffy towel and dry my hair. I then walk to the walk in wardrobe but a wardrobe suggests a small room where you keep your clothes. I however have a room the size of a small shop. It is quite impressive if I must say so myself. It has rows and rows of designer clothes, all fitted to my exact size. An entire wall of shoes from Christian Louboutin to Jimmy Choo, Yves Saint Laurent and Manolo Blahnik, there all there and all mine. Another wall is dedicated to handbags and clutches, Hermes Birkin, Jimmy Choo, YSL and Chanel plus many more. The whole room must have costs hundreds of thousands and the weird thing is it was all here when I came here. The bags, shoes, clothes and the underwear, how he knew my size? Your guess is as good as mine. I tried telling him that I didn't need these things. That I would much rather a simple t-shirt and jeans and that I don't need to sleep in a silk satin nightdress that cost €700 but he just looked at me like I was utterly crazy and said that as I was now 'finally completely his' that it was his responsibility to look after me and that nothing but the best would do for me.

So anyway I picked a dress and wedges and went on my way to start another day of my now enthralling life…did you sense the sarcasm? I left our bedroom or maybe I should call it our quarters? It has a large sitting room, bedroom, bathroom and a large dressing room so it's not really just a bedroom… Seriously that's my biggest problem? What's the appropriate name for where I sleep?

I made my way to the dining room for breakfast, which is three minutes away, I timed it one day. That's how big this place is, it takes you three minutes just to walk from one room to another and it's utterly ridiculous. I enter the dining room and notice a maid waiting by the side of the table, ready to pour me my morning coffee. My breakfast is already on the table by the time sit down. I quickly eat my bowl of fruit and then my croissant, which are amazing just so you know. As I'm drinking my second cup of coffee I see the poor maid scurry out of the room so I know who's on his way. Everyone seems to be terrified of _him_ and I know that they should be, he isn't someone you want to be on the wrong side of.

"Good morning my love" He whisperers in my ear before he sits down beside me.

"Good morning Erik" I say with a slightly forced smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He enquires as he takes my hand and starts to massage the back of it.

"Yes I did, you weren't there when I woke up" I'm not particularly curious about where he was but I have nothing else to say.

"Oh I was taking a phone call in my study, did you need me for something?" There's this strange look in his eyes, like he wants me to miss him whenever he's not by my side.

"No no I was just wondering" I once again smile at him, I must admit he does look a little disappointed but quickly covers it up by reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe we could take a walk?" I needed to get out of this house for a little while. The gardens were lovely and I do love fresh air.

"That would be lovely" He says quietly as he kisses the back of my hand.

As we walk around the garden I can't help but think about how this all came to be. How I got wrapped up in all this. As I said before by the time I realised what was happening I was already a lost cause. I was young, naïve and far too innocent to realise the repercussions of simply being nice to someone and that it could cause such a turn of events.

I could say that this was all caused by my being a foolish teen but now I know the full story, I know that all this was long in the making. My entire life was planned out for me and I didn't even know it. By the time I met him or should I say re-met him I was already a goner…

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review!**_


	3. Back to the Beginning

Some times when I have a moment to myself, which I rarely do, I like to think about my life before…before whatever you want to call my current predicament, I don't think about the amazing things, the special moments, nope I think about the mundane things like going to school or going shopping with my friends, the things I did a thousand times and never took a moment to appreciate. It's odd really that you truly don't appreciate something until its gone or in my case snatched from you.

_He_ is currently on the phone a few feet away talking in some foreign language I don't understand and honestly I don't want to know. So I'm sitting here patiently waiting for him to finish and I realised I have a moment to myself…even if I'm not truly alone but let's not get technical shall we? Anyways I was contemplating the gloriously mundane days that seem so far gone because now I'm like a thirsty man in a desert and a mundane life is my water….Oh God did I really just think that?! Maybe I am going crazy? I'm not a man nor am I in a desert and if I ever went thirsty, which would never be allowed to happen, but if I ever did about ten members of staff would get the chop for neglecting me…and I don't mean fired. Oh _He's_ finished his phone call and practically slams the phone down, I sit quietly as he takes a deep breath, and I suddenly feel very sorry for some poor soul who probably won't see another birthday. He looks at me and lifts a hand beckoning me forth, without hesitation I rise and make my way to him.

"Let's go to the music room Christine" _He_ says as he rises, holding my hand for dear life, as we walk I can't help but think of the days leading up to when I first met _him,_ the days when I was blissfully unaware of just what was around the corner…

* * *

Friday 4th July

I will freely admit that I am in no way a morning person, if you wake me up and then just expect me to get up and out of bed suddenly I will kill you! I need a good few minutes to come round and even then I'm temperamental, so on this sunny Friday morning it was absolutely no different, the blasted alarm awoke me from my peaceful slumber so I carefully turned it off…by hitting it three times with a closed fist…poor thing was just doing its job.

So a short while later I stumble out of my lovely warm comfy bed and make my way to the shower but not before hitting my shin on my bedside table and let loose a choice of words that would make a sailor blush. I took off my tank top and shorts and stepped into the warm water hoping to wash the rest of the sleep away, I honestly can't tell you how many times I've been that tired I didn't even realise I still had my clothes on in the shower! After a few moments standing under the water I grabbed my favourite shampoo and started to wash my at times like this annoyingly long hair.

After I was done with my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I got my favourite body butter and put it on, followed by some body spray, not too much though! One time I made that mistake and spent the rest of the day smelling like a whore's handbag!

I walked to my wardrobe to get an outfit for school, as I have previously stated I am utterly useless in the morning so I pick-out and neatly prepare my outfit the night before because I simply haven't got the sense in the morning. So I quickly put on my pre planned outfit which consisted of white skinny jeans with a baby blue button down granddad shirt with flat pumps. I know loads of girls loved the fact that you were allowed to wear whatever you want but I personally am not that fond of it, I mean it meant I had to constantly pick a different outfit because God Forbid you wear the same outfit two days in a row! But if there was a simple school uniform there wouldn't be so much fuss and botheration, do you know what I mean?

I looked over my outfit one more time and decided that I wouldn't be a disgrace to society so I quickly grabbed the hairbrush and brushed my long blonde hair. I am not vein but I must admit I have really nice hair… seriously if you saw it you would be like 'you have nice hair' and I would be like 'thank you I know' and then there would be this mutual appreciation for my hair. I decided after much deliberation that I would wear my hair up today but the hair tie snapped, I really hate when it does that! So after I found another one I put it up before moving on with my life. I grabbed my bag and looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything.

I have lived my uncle Alexei and his wife Margot for three years. Before that I lived with my nana and papy but they both passed away and I had nowhere else to go so I went to live with my uncle and his wife. My parents died when I was four in a car accident that I was also a victim in. Nobody was drunk or driving recklessly, it was simply an awful accident that took my parents from me, I was injured in the accident and needed a lot of blood but I somehow survived. After the accident I moved from Sweden to live with my father's parents in Paris who were the only grandparents I had, my mother's died when she was young too. I loved my nana and papy, they taught me about literature, how to play chess like a pro and most importantly they instilled in me a love of music but they were taken from me too. My papy had a heart condition and he died when I was thirteen, nana and I were heartbroken and then six months later my nana died in her sleep. The doctors said she had a massive heart attack that killed her instantly but I know she died of a broken heart from the loss of her son and daughter in law and then the love of her life. So that's my life really; losing everyone I love.

As I was saying before that tragic turn I live with my Uncle and Aunt. Alexei; my mother's brother is a nice man… a little up himself but a nice man. He married Margot eight years ago. Margot is a 'fashionista'….whatever that meant. She only wore white and black at the moment. She usually sauntered around in ridiculously high heels which were of course either black or white. She's the kind of woman who nobody really likes but pretends to anyway because of who she is. Margot is the 'Chief Editor' of some fashion magazine in Paris and apparently hugely influence in the fashion world.

I never really liked their house, it's the kind of house that you see in those life and home magazines, it's what would be described as 'minimalist' with meant basically bare. The stairs were made of glass which apparently cost a fortune as Margot loved to tell people. The whole house like Margot's wardrobe was white and black plus glass…a lot of glass. We live in one of the Paris' most expensive and exclusive neighbourhood's Neuilly-Sur-Seine which Margot also loves to rub in people's faces.

I did my usual routine of going to the kitchen for breakfast, greeting my aunt and uncle. Sitting at the glass table and had my breakfast given to me by the maid Paulina. I quietly started eating my breakfast from the white and black plate whilst trying to ignore the deafening silence that surrounded me.

"Christine dear I was speaking with Miss Marcel and she told me that there will be some kind of change to your singing lessons" Uncle Alexei informed me after a few minutes of painful silence.

"Really? Did she say what?" I asked eager for conversation, I had been going to Miss Marcel for three years and had never missed a lesson no matter what, it almost seemed as the poor woman had no life.

"I know I was confused too, I telephoned yesterday to see if everything was going okay with your lessons and she just stated that something had come up and that she needed to speak with you as soon as possible" Alexei's brow furrowed when he thought of how strange the singing instructor had acted when he contacted her, she almost seemed frightened.

"Oh well that's okay" Christine said smiling, thinking nothing more of it.

"When I was picking you up from ballet yesterday I saw this car, it was a black phantom. Like one of those you see in films. I practically drooled" Alexei chuckled as he informed them of his reaction to the beautiful car.

"A black Phantom? Is that your favourite car?" I enquired trying to make conversation, did I ever mention that I wasn't a fan of deafening silence?

"Actually in a midnight blue" Alexei said with a dreamy expression.

"Keep dreaming" I teased, flashing a smile.

"Well we should get going" Margot said standing up. She then applied her signature red lips which apart from white and black was the only colour she wore. Margot then put on her black and white fur coat despite the beautiful sunny day, 'Poor animal' was all I thought because of course it was real fur.

Myself and Alexei then got into his Mercedes Biturbo v8 and went on our way to my school. Uncle Alexei dropped me off at the gates of my school: St Madeleine's School for girls before driving off.

"CHRISTINE!" I heard someone scream my name and quickly looked around. In the distance I saw my best friend Renée running towards me.

Renée Bernard was a small girl of only 5'2. She was a little overweight but she didn't seem to mind. She had mousy brown hair which she always kept in a braid, her eyes were neither brown nor green and she had the typical teenage acne. She had been my friend since out first day at St Madeleine's.

"Hey Renée" I chirped happily with a huge smile on my face before hugging her.

"God girl stop smiling, your making me looking even less attractive!" Renée teased me, something she absolutely loved to do.

"Oh Renée shut up" I told her trying to sound strict because the girl really needed more self-confidence.

"So gorgeous what are we to do today?" Renée questioned whilst linking arms with me which was kinda difficult because I'm about six inches taller than her so I had to bend down a bit.

"Stop calling me that!" I chastised blushing, there is nothing gorgeous about me …apart from my glorious hair mind you.

"It's just so weird!" Renée stated looking about.

"What is?" At this point I was utterly confused at what she meant and waited for her to clue me in.

"I always get this weird feeling when I'm with you!" Renée confessed as she continued to look around.

"What kind of weird feeling?" I quickly enquired wondering if I should be offended.

"Like we're being watched" Renée admitted whilst looking around. She saw cars coming and going dropping pupils off. Teachers arriving and pupils driving themselves.

Renée however completely missed the black Phantom that sat fifty feet away with an occupant who was watching Christine's every move.

"Good morning My Love" A deep voice said from inside.

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review!**_


	4. Summer Days

I sighed happily as the final school bell rang signalling the end of not only the school week but the school year, I was now officially on my school holidays! I couldn't contain a grin as I thought about it, a whole two months off!

As I walked to my uncles car smiling and saying 'see you in September' to my fellow students and teachers I thought over my day and was once again stuck on the comment Renée had made at the beginning of the day.

"_I always get this weird feeling when I'm with you!" Renée confessed as she continued to look around._

"_What kind of weird feeling?" I enquired wondering if I should be offended._

"_Like we're being watched" Renée admitted whilst looking around._

Something about that comment bothered me, I didn't know whether it was because I didn't want my best friend to feel awkward around me or it was something deeper, what? I however didn't know. I quickly set these doubts aside to greet my Uncle who began asking the standard question of 'how was your day?' to which I responded with the standard reply 'it was fine' and we drove home in silence.

As I arrived home I went to my room to change into something more summery and less restraining for my singing lesson which would be in… two hours. I then went down for dinner which was the usual painful affair. Margot came in and talked about her day, told us of some designer and their latest collection, apparently black and white is staying in power whilst icy pastels are coming into the mix, my Uncle told us of a latest business deal and told yet another story of his secretary bursting into tears over her 'no good cheating boyfriend!' in the middle of a meeting where she was taken the minutes of said meeting. I told them of my day and how excited I was that this school year was over. All in all it was a typical Friday night…

After dinner I went upstairs to get my wedges, usually don't wear high shoes but I felt like what the hell its summer!, before going to my music lesson. The music lesson was in Miss Marcel's home, the house was lovely. The home itself was much too big for a single woman; a large detached house with seven bedrooms, sometimes I wondered how a singing instructor could afford such a home but the question didn't linger in my mind for long. The only room apart from the bathroom and kitchen that I had seen was the 'music room'. The music room was by far the biggest room in the house but was furnished only with a grand piano which sat proudly in the middle of the room.

I waved at my uncle as he drove off before knocking at the large black front doors, I could hear the sound of feet approaching the door and surely enough Miss Marcel opened the door and granted me entry.

Miss Marcel was a woman of about 5'6 in height. She was quite skinny but not achingly so, she was just naturally thin. I would wager a guess that she was in her early fifties, she had shoulder length dark brown her and honey brown eyes. Her month was usually in a tight line and I didn't think I had even seen the woman smile, it would probably lift her entire face if she did. She was very reserved and never spoke unless spoken too. Miss Marcel wore her usual cigarette pants with high collared shirt and matching cardigan with Brown loafers adorning her feet.

"Hello Miss Marcel" I smiled greeting her with a big smile. Miss Marcel didn't reply back which was rather odd as she usually greeted me with a quiet hello. I wondered if her other students had noticed Miss Marcel's odd behaviour but then I realised I was the only pupil that I ever saw at Miss Marcel's, But Miss Marcel had to have other students didn't she?...

Instead of leading me into the music room as was custom Miss Marcel led me to another room that I had never been in before. It was a sitting room with large windows and was very neutral in tone with cream walls and furniture. I quietly sat myself in one of the seats with its back to the door and looked to Miss Marcel for further instruction.

"Wo…would you like something to drink?" Miss Marcel stuttered. I can honestly say that in the years that I've known Miss Marcel I had _never _seen her in such a state, the woman rarely spoke and when she did it was always clear and she _never_ tripped over her words.

"A glass of water please" I requested quietly becoming seriously uncomfortable with my current predicament. Miss Marcel quickly rose to her feet and scurried out of the room. A few moments she came in and with a shaking hand gave the drink to me, who at this point thought someone in Miss Marcel's family must have died.

"Christine I…I have to… go a..away for a little while" Miss Marcel stated quickly as she wrung her hands.

"Oh that's okay, we'll just start the lessons back up whenever you're ready" I smiled hoping to calm my poor instructor's nerves, it wasn't that big of deal, no school or lessons? I must have won some kind of jackpot!

"No! I mean…" Miss Marcel took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing whilst I shifted in my seat and took another sip of my water.

"What I mean Christine is that I will be unable to teach you for a while but…"

"But?" I asked anxiously, this was like the end of a TV show where you have to wait to the next the next episode to see what was going on... I'm not the most patient of people but then again what sixteen year old girl is?

"Someone else will be taken your lessons for a little while" Miss Marcel said looking at the ground. I honestly didn't understand why this was so problematic or why my instructor sounded so apologetic for something.

"Who will be taking my lessons then?" I questioned furrowing my brow, it was a bit annoying someone else was taking my lessons but honestly how bad could they be?

"That would be me Miss Daaé" A deep voice said from the doorway behind me, before I turned around I swear I saw Miss Marcel mouth 'sorry' to me.

_**Guess who? Well thanks for reading but please review and let me know that you think!**_


	5. Hello Mr Destler

Standing in the door way was a man. He was quite tall, if I had to guess I'd say about 6'4 or maybe 6'5. He was built like a tank with broad shoulder and strong arms, you could tell he worked out and it was all muscle and no fat. He wore an extremely expensive looking deep grey which was tailored to absolute perfection, under it he wore a crisp white shirt with a light grey tie. His shoes were black leather and like the rest of his outfit looked like they were cost more than some peoples entire wardrobe combined. However the most striking thing about it was the white porcelain mask that covered the right side of his face. The side of his face was quite handsome; strong jaw, high cheekbones, full lips with smouldering green eyes. His hair was jet black and was brushed away from his face. If I had to guess I'd say he was in his early thirties.

I literally had to force myself to stop staring at his mask so I quickly looked back at Miss Marcel who continued to look at the ground. I hesitantly looked back up at the man who was still standing in the door way and who was currently staring at me with such intensity that I couldn't help but blush. I can't say I've had much interaction with men before or now that you mention it boys… however I summoned all of my courage and stood before walking over to the man.

"Hello I'm Christine Daaé, it's a pleasure to meet you" I introduced myself as I stuck out my hand for him to shake. The man continued to stare at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't exactly place. He finally removed his eyes from my face much to my relief and looked at my offered hand, the corners of his mouth quirked and I almost pulled my hand back but was put out of my misery when a strong large hand grasped my smaller one. I couldn't help but gasp when I felt a current run through my hand and attempted to pull it back but this man, whoever he was, simply wasn't letting go, so instead I shyly looked up at the man through my lashes and honestly wasn't surprised to find that he had returned to staring at me with an intensity that was quickly becoming alarming.

"The Pleasure I assure you is all mine Miss Daaé" The still nameless man purred, the man who had now kidnapped my hand and seemingly refused to give it back, instead he raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it that caused me to blush fifty shades of red, no-one had ever done that before let me tell you.

"Christine this is Mr Destler and he'll be taken your lessons whilst I'm…away" Miss Marcel had found her voice and was now watching the interaction with large eyes.

"Oh…well…that's good" I said dumbly as I shifted on my feet. Mr Destler didn't reply just give Miss Marcel a withering look for interrupting.

"Yes I think it is Miss Daaé" He really has a nice voice was all I could think, it was deep and had a timbre to it but also had a magical lilt to it, entrancing really.

"Please call me Christine" I offered as I finally retrieved my hand, though I had to do so with some force for Mr Destler seemed unwilling to let it go.

"If you insist Christine" Mr Destler said quietly making a shiver go down my spine, he really did have a lovely voice.

The three occupants of the room stood still for a few moments, Miss Marcel looked like a kicked puppy around its abusive owner, I was thinking that I had never been so uncomfortable in my entire life and Mr Destler continued to bore holes into the side of my head, understandably adding to my uncomfortableness.

"Would you like a drink sir?" Miss Marcel enquired hopefully.

"A black coffee please" Mr Destler replied not even looking at her as the poor woman practically ran from the room. Not taking it anymore I walked over to my previous seat and sat down before picking up my glass and taking a long sip of my water, awkward situations can create quite a thirst. I was acutely aware that Mr Destler had moved to seat himself in the chair opposite me and had returning to his previous occupation of staring at me.

"So what instruments do you play?" I asked hoping to break the awkward tension that encased the room or maybe just me…did the man ever blink?

"Piano, Violin, Viola, Clarinet, Cello, French horn and Saxophone, amongst others" Mr Destler listed off like it was nothing.

"You play all them?!" I was genuinely shocked, that's a lot of instruments and he didn't seem to care.

"Yes" Mr Destler stated simply causing me to snap out of my music induced trance, I was probably gapping like a fish. I could feel myself blush so I quickly looked away.

"How long have you been a singing instructor?" I questioned whilst thinking that life couldn't get any more awkward than it was in these painful moments.

"I am not a singing instructor"

"But I thou…" At this point I'm thoroughly confused but was interrupted by Miss Marcel.

"Here is your coffee Sir" Miss Marcel gave Mr Destler his coffee with shaking hands.

"Thank you" He took it without even looking at her, God forbid he break eye contact with my face.

"Will I be singing today?" I asked hopefully, anything would be better than sitting here in the most awkward place on earth.

"Yes" was the only response I received from the strange man, I looked to Miss Marcel but found that was useless as the woman had somehow scurried off leaving me once again alone with Mr Destler.

Ten long agonizing minutes later I followed by Mr Destler walked to the music room, Miss Marcel hadn't returned from where ever she had wandered off too leaving poor me alone under the intense scrutiny of Mr Destler.

As soon as we arrived at the music room Mr Destler took a seat at the piano and I stood there looking like an extra finger not knowing what do to.

"Do your musical scales Christine" Mr Destler asked but not before purring my name.

I did what he requested and performed the Scales, thankfully my voice didn't waver or croak, that would have been embarrassing. I looked at Mr Destler to see his reaction and he was just staring at me again.

"You have a wonderful range Miss Daaé" Mr Destler told me quietly whilst staring at me, I could tell he was genuine which made me blush…yet again.

"Thank you Mr Destler" I thanked him because I didn't know what else to do.

"Would you like me to sing something else?" At this point I was utterly desperate for some kind of distraction and what better distraction that singing?

"If you would like" Mr Destler answered and for the first time that day broke eye contact with me to look at the keys before him.

"Okay, what about…Ave Maria?" I asked thinking of one of my favourite songs. Mr Destler's head snapped up and he looked at me with something akin to shock and then his eyes glazed over as if he was remembering a memory.

"Please do Christine" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I took a deep breath and began. I noticed Mr Destler didn't play music to accompany me, just sat there with his eyes closed and a tenseness in his shoulders.

How was I going to survive singing lessons with this man and why did Mr Destler react too strongly to Ave Maria? I didn't know why but I was determined to find out!

_**Big thanks for reading, Please Review! **_


	6. Special Treatment

_**Thanks For the reviews, follows and favourites! They make me very happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

After my first singing lesson with Mr Destler was over I sighed in utter relief. After I sung Ave Maria I did some other songs that he requested and time slowly crept by. By the end of the lesson I was not only physically exhausted by emotionally too. Before I was allowed to go though Mr Destler told me of things I was now 'forbidden' to eat, which annoyed me a little but I didn't think about it too much. What I did think about though was how close he stood next to me, my wedges were touching his shoes and I could feel his breath on my forehead. Miss Marcel hadn't returned from wherever she had wondered off to which made me worry a little but then I remembered this was her house and who would want to harm her here? Certainly not me and even though Mr Destler was a bit intimidating he was probably harmless.

"Well um…I'm um going to go call my uncle to tell him to come get me, excuse me" I told Mr Destler, who was still too close for comfort. I swear he just smelled my hair! As I was about to move and get my bag a strong hand gently yet firmly wrapped itself around my wrist forbidding me from moving.

"Why don't I take you home Christine? Save your uncle the trip" Mr Destler asked but in tone that told me in no uncertain terms that he was taking me home.

"Okay then" What was I supposed to say? Plus like I said he was probably harmless, I mean Miss Marcel allowed him into her home didn't she? He seemed satisfied with this and began to make his way to the door, it wasn't until this that I realised he still held my wrist.

As he literally led me through the house I saw parts of it that I had never seen before, such as a long corridor and lots of doors. The place was kind of like a maze and you could easily get lost in it but somehow Mr Destler didn't seem to have that problem, he walked around here like he owned the place. As we walked through a set of doors I saw a car outside that immediately caught my attention: A black Phantom. I couldn't believe this was his car? And I was going to get a ride in it!

"Wow, nice car" I couldn't help myself, it was so shiny and nice and I think I might be drooling.

"Thank you Christine" Mr Destler seemed to whisper in my ear, maybe he had some kind of boundary issues? A tall serious looking man with a black suit and a buzz cut got out of the driver's side and walked around and opened the car door for me! No-one had ever done that before so I quickly thanked him and got into the seriously luxurious car that was taking me home. The driver then did the same for Mr Destler, who sat so close to me our knees were touching. Meanwhile I was thinking about how well singing instructors were paid, I mean a mansion for one woman and a Phantom car? Unbelievable!

"When will my next lesson be?" What is it with my life and painful silences?

"Tomorrow at 6pm" Mr Destler said as he shifted ever so slightly closer to me, maybe there was a draft on his side?

"Tomorrow?!" I've never had two lessons in a row before, it's normally Friday and Tuesday.

"Yes Christine tomorrow" Mr Destler says with a tone that obviously leaves no room for arguments, I look at him for a few seconds but quickly look back out of the window feeling his eyes on me. In a few minutes we are driving through Paris but the traffic is an absolute nightmare. There seems to be some kind of incident ahead and the police are pulling all drivers over and asking for their identification but oddly enough when the policeman see's our car he just stops what he's doing and waves us through without so much as a word…odd really but then again maybe Mr Destler and his driver came through here earlier and the police know that this car is not what their looking for, why else the special treatment?

Another twenty minutes and we arrive outside my aunt and uncles house, I thank the driver and say goodbye to Mr Destler before quickly exiting the vehicle and entering the house. As I make my way to my bedroom, after telling Margot and Uncle Alexei that I'm home, a thought struck me: how did Mr Destler know where I live? But then I realised that Miss Marcel probably told him these kind of things just in case of an emergency.

* * *

The next lesson went much like the last; I was dropped off at Miss Marcel's, who I didn't see this time, Mr Destler was there, I warmed up and sang for him, he made some constructive criticism and I listened attentively.

"Stand up straight Christine" To be honest I hadn't thought there was anything wrong with my posture and I definitely didn't think there was anything wrong with my singing because of it but Mr Destler obviously did as he stood up, came to stand behind me and placed his hand on my stomach and told me to breath. We stood like that for about ten minutes until Mr Destler was satisfied with my breathing which he thankfully was, he also noticed that my shoulders were a little tense so he gave me a quick message for good measure, I can assure you Miss Marcel never put so much effort into my singing before.

After the lesson was over Mr Destler once again left me home which was fine, he told me he would be going out of the country for business tomorrow but would be back on Monday so I should just do a warm up tomorrow. As soon as I went home I called Renee to ask if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow which she quickly agreed too, so I went to sleep looking forward to my day out with my bestie.

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **_


	7. Shattered Glass

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favoured and read this story! I do love it when you do that! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

I hate rushing! I got up late so now I'm running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for Renee coming to pick me up. I usually wake up about 10 but today I slept into 12.30 which is obscene but I'm a teenage girl so what can be expected? I quickly throw on a cute skirt I got last week and a white sleeveless blouse and make my way down stairs whilst brushing my hair.

"Hey Renee! So sorry I'm late, I slept in and had to rush…"

"Christine you're not wearing any shoes!" Renee told me whilst trying not to laugh. I quickly look at my feet and realise that yes, I did indeed forget about shoes. I swear my head is like a sieve sometimes.

"Oh right, I'll be two minutes!" I say as I drop my bag and run right back into the house and up the stairs but not before tripping on the stairs. I quickly grab my cream wedges and run down stairs, putting them on as I go.

"I'm ready" I cheer with a big smile on my face as I jump in her brother's car. Her Brother Hugo is really nice, he's always giving us lifts here and there and he doesn't mind sitting in traffic waiting for us.

"Hi Chrissy" Hugo says with a big smile, he knows how much I hate that name!

"Renee tell your brother I'm ignoring him" I tell Renee who then proceeds to repeat it to her brother who just laughs and ways "Whatever you say Chrissy"

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at the shopping centre which is absolutely packed with tourists but I don't really mind, might get a creep on a cutie if I'm lucky. Renee says she needs some new moisturiser because the stuff she has is 'not right for her oily t zone and irritating her combination skin' I know I didn't understand her either. After spending twelve minutes looking at moisturisers… twelve long minutes, Renee finally buys one that's obscenely expensive but I don't say anything. I did one day and got a rant about how my skin was 'perfect and that I didn't understand the dilemma of having skin where you could literally connect the dots' needless to say I didn't comment again!

As I have previously stated the shops were packed so it was a little frustrating at times, especially when we were in H&M and this guy stood on my foot and didn't even apologise! If I wasn't so polite and afraid his wife would crush me I would have said something! So after three hours of intense shopping Renee and I agree that it was time for something to eat so we both went too Quick for a well-deserved burger and chips. After we engulfed the meal, we didn't even talk just stuffed ourselves, I was sent to get the ice cream whilst Renee 'settled her stomach'. I quickly got the ice creams and went back to sit at the table to find it was occupied by not only Renee but two guys.

"Christine this is Ethan and Raoul, Ethan's brother went to school with Hugo" Renee introduced me, the guys were hot in a surfer dude kind of way. Ethan had brown hair and hazel eyes with a light tan whilst Raoul had sandy hair with baby blue eyes.

"Christina Daaé?" Raoul said whilst looking at me, he did look kind of familiar but I couldn't really place him.

"Yeah?"

"You probably don't remember me but we went to summer school together a few years ago?" I honestly was trying to remember him but it just wasn't happening.

"Clara Bell pushed you over and you hurt your wrist and I helped you up again?" Ah Clara Bell, my mortal enemy, we went to school together when we were little and she was always doing nasty things to me, I remember this particular incident because I had hurt my wrist and had to go to the hospital for a cast. The next week her father's really successful business went bankrupt, he had to be institutionalised because he couldn't cope with it and kept claiming a man had ruined his business on purpose as a way of getting back at his family for hurting someone dear to him. Crazy I know.

"Oh yeah I remember you now" I didn't have a clue but I felt bad for not remembering him so what was one teeny tiny little white lie?

"You've grown up" Raoul said whilst looking me up and down. Delightful.

"Thanks I could say the same for you" That technically wasn't a lie as he naturally would have grown up. See? And people call blondes stupid.

"So what have you been doing?" Raoul looked so eager for conversation that I couldn't deny him and even if I wanted to Renee was utterly useless, she was currently laughing at something Ethan said.

"Oh just school, singing and Ballet, what about you?" Exciting life I know.

"School and sports" Raoul said as he edged closer to me.

"So a…yep um…what sports do you play?" I asked after a few moments.

"Oh football, a little rugby and if I'm forced Cricket" Raoul said with a dashing smile. I will admit he has nice teeth, his orthodontist must be proud.

"Oh I never understood cricket" Random I know but I had nothing else to say. Raoul then spent the next ten minutes explaining Cricket to me, I nodded in all the right places and laughed when he told an, I'm assuming amusing anecdote. He then asked questions about my singing which I told him was going well and about my ballet. He then asked if I'd ever done a 'grand plié' with a guy before, something about the way he asked it made me incredibly uncomfortable so I just smiled and took a drink of my juice.

After the whole ordeal was over the guys offered to take us home which I was about to decline when Renee all but shouted yes. I was thankfully left home first. Raoul left me to my door which was completely unnecessary and unappreciated. He asked if we could met up again and I told him that we could as it would be nice for the 'four of us' to go out again, he looked a little disappointed but quickly covered it up but it didn't matter; I'd seen it. He then proceeded to wait until I'd got out my key and wait until I opened the door. I gave him a small wave and quickly closed the door. I then got on my hands and knees and crawled to the window to make sure they drove away.

"You okay there Christine?" Uncle Alexei asked me looking rather amused at my current predicament.

"Perfectly fine thank you" I answered as I rose and walked out of the room with as much dignity as possible.

* * *

Do you ever get those days that dragged? Well today was one. I spent an entire hour on the phone with Renee; who told me of how her moisturiser had affected her skin, she also talked about Ethan and Raoul. She told me how cute they both were, how nice they were yesterday for leaving us home and Raoul said I was 'hot'. I tried to keep up but at this point I didn't particularly care. After my phone call with Renee I spent two hours at the Ballet studio practicing. By three o'clock Monday I was exhausted and I still had my singing lesson to do…lucky me!

Uncle Alexei dropped me off at Miss Marcel's on time. The whole place was quite which didn't really surprise me, what did surprise me was that Mr Destler answered the door looking furious about something. He ushered me in without a word and like déjà vu I was taken into the sitting room where I first met him. I sat with my back facing the door whilst he sat down opposite me before standing and pacing by the fireplace.

"Did you practice your scales yesterday Christine?" Mr Destler asked quietly, something in his voice made me gulp but I didn't dare not answer him.

"No Sir I forgot" I admitted, at this point it would be utterly useless to lie.

"And why was that?" Once again was the eerily calm voice, like the calm before the storm.

"Well I woke up late and then I was rushing because I was going shopping with my friend so I didn't have the time" It was pathetic I know, the one thing he asked and I forgot?

"You went shopping with your friend?"

"Yes Renee" Why the hell would he care? I only just noticed that he'd stopped pacing and was now rooted to the spot with a tenseness to his shoulders, his hands were behind his back but I knew his fists were clenched.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" The look he gave me was like he was daring me to lie.

"Yes…well no…I mean I met someone…actually two people" God I was such a bumbling fool!

"Do tell Christine" Mr Destler still hadn't moved an inch or even blinked for that matter.

"Um well Renee knew one of them, it was two guys. Ethan and Raoul, apparently I knew Raoul before but I can't really remember him to be honest" At this point my mind and mouth weren't even co-operating with one another.

"Raoul" Mr Destler just hissed the name after a few moments of silence. I couldn't even look at him anymore, so instead I stared a hole into the floor.

"Yes he said we sent to summer school together a few years ago and he told me about this girl who used to bully me called Clara so I must have known him or how else would he have known?" Seriously why was I even telling him this?

"So you conversed over Miss Bell and what else?" Weird I don't think I said her second name?

"Oh this and that"

"This and that?" He really wasn't letting this go was he?

"Yes sports and other things, I think we will be going out again" I'm disowning my mouth.

"You will be? How delightful" Call me stupid but I didn't think he actually meant that.

Mr Destler then stood there for another few minutes before ordering me to go to the music room and to do my scales. I quickly got up and practically ran to the music room.

A little while later Mr Destler entered the room looking a little calmer than before. I watched as he sat at the piano and starting playing a beautiful melody that I had never heard before. I moved quietly to stand beside him, something about the way he played entranced me, he didn't just play music, he became music. It wasn't until I looked at his hands I noticed blood seeping from his knuckles and onto the pearl white keys.

I gasped and reached out for his hands. He didn't stop me but I could feel him tense under my touch.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, the cuts were deep with bits of glass in them, like he had punched a mirror. He gave me no reply, just continued to stare at me with a look that I couldn't explain.

I decided that I couldn't very well let his hands go in that state so I quickly left the room and went to the kitchen to find something to clean up his hands. I looked in all the cupboards and couldn't find a single thing to help. I then went to the downstairs bathroom and once again came up short. I had only been gone for a few minutes so I quickly went up the stairs to the Miss Marcel's personal bathroom. I had known where it was because one day she asked me to help her move some boxes upstairs and I commented how big the place was, she pointed to a bedroom and stated that it was the only room on the second floor she used. So I went into the room to see if there was anything in the En-suite that would be of assistance.

I figured Miss Marcel wouldn't mind as this was an emergency and I wasn't looking through her things or anything. The room itself was tidy but the odd thing was that her clothes were all still there on a rack in the corner, with her shoes placed neatly on the floor. Her hairbrush was on the night stand along with her watch; the only piece of jewellery she ever wore. What really struck me was her passport sitting on a shelf by the door. If she visited relatives in a different country wouldn't she need a passport? I shook my head and chastised myself for my nosiness, there was probably a reasonable explanation for everything. I finally found a first aid kit, grabbed it and dashed down the stairs.

Mr Destler was right where I had left him; sitting on the piano bench quietly. Blood was still seeping out of his hands but not as badly as before. I moved to sit beside him on the bench and gently picked up his hand and began wiping the blood from them. I didn't bother looking up but I could feel his eyes on me.

For the next twenty minutes I sat there quietly cleaning his wounds; taking out small shards of glass and wiping away blood. Not one word was spoken between us; just a comfortable silence. After I cleaned up his hands I got bandages and carefully wrapped them, his hands looked so sore and the last thing I wanted to do was make them hurt any more.

After they were both cleaned I chanced a look at Mr Destler, he was looking at me with what can only be described as tenderness and something else that yet again I couldn't place.

"Thank you" Was all he said, it was expected but his tone wasn't; thick and deep. Like something was stuck in his throat.

"It's what anybody else would have done" I ducked my head, I dare anybody to stare him in his eyes for longer than a few seconds. It's utterly impossible.

"No they wouldn't have" He wasn't arguing with me but simply stating that someone else wouldn't have done that. There was a sadness to his voice, I didn't know why he was sad about such a thing, why he was sad at all really. Didn't he have someone to look after him when he was hurt?

"Well I don't want to see you hurt, I don't like it" I wasn't really thinking about him specifically, more about people in general. I hate to see anyone in pain or suffer.

He didn't reply just sat in silence. We didn't continue with our music lesson today. After a while I was left home by Mr Destler, we still didn't speak just sat in silence. I couldn't help but think that maybe today changed things between me and Mr Destler, I hoped so. It would be nice to be friends with my singing instructor and there was nothing wrong with that…

_**Raoul will not be a major character in this story, he might be in one or more chapters but that's about it really.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **_


	8. Old and New Acquaintances

_**Firstly I know I haven't updated in a while but to be honest I couldn't find where to go next with this story! I know where I want it to go when Erik and Christine are finally 'together' but I wasn't sure how to get to that point. The next few chapters will be more of their lessons and things before the big 'event' let's call it, Where the Christine and Erik from the prologue happens! **_

_**Secondly can I thank everyone who read, followed or favoured this story! Can I thank Aguna, EvaAuthor, emeraldphan, 'Guest' (x3), Eva and PhanNeverDies for your reviews, they make me obscenely happy so thanks very much! **_

'_**Guest': I know Erik in that last chapter was kinda insane but I do think that's the way he would have acted. I like to have this analogy; Erik grew up with nothing, nothing he could call 'his' so when he gets something he considers 'his' he's very possessive over it, he considers Christine 'his' so he is extremely possessive over her, does that make sense? **_

'_**Guest': You are right, Since Raoul is not a major character why would Erik take Christine? I'm leaning towards your first reason (wink wink) Raoul at this point is an unforeseen nuisance.**_

'_**Guest': Sorry for the length of time between updates! I'm soo glad you like the character development and like the story in general! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Emeraldphan: Erik is…unique let's say. You are right about him being previously aware of her. You are also right about how he will interpret her helping clean his hands. Thanks for the review!**_

_**PhanNeverDies: In your review you asked how many chapters of this situation before we get to the Erik/ Christine dynamic that was at the beginning? To be honest that's what I've been struggling with as I was worried about leaving too much out but also I don't want to waste too much time with this period either so I think it will probably be another few chapters with some major developments and then we will get back to the prologue. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask me and I'll be more than willing to answer them! **_

_**Disclaimer! I sadly don't own Phantom of the Opera**_

* * *

After the 'glass incident' as it was referred to in my head, Mr Destler and my relationship hadn't really changed to be honest. He was still very friendly and still gave me lifts home. He never did bring up what happen and I didn't ask. For the next few weeks we continued as normal. I would arrive at my singing lessons, we would begin the lesson and I would sing for a while, Mr Destler would give me his opinion and then he would drive me home. He was still very touchy feely with me, placing his hand on my shoulder, helping me with my breathing and holding my hand sometimes as he lead me to the car.

I surprisingly hadn't heard from Raoul since, I had barely even heard from Renee. Whenever I would ring her the phone would cut dead or the line would be so bad that I would have to hang up. The odd thing was that it was only Renee's number that did that, I tried ringing other numbers and it worked perfectly fine so I don't really know what the problem is.

Without Renee I've kind of lost contact with the outside world. So my days consist of getting up, washing, breakfast, dancing and then my singing lessons…fun times I can tell you.

So here I am waiting for someone to open the door at Miss Marcel's. I haven't seen the woman in weeks. I asked Mr Destler once if he had heard from her and he just looked at me and said 'I'm sure Miss Marcel is being taken care of' and that was it. Nothing more has been said on Miss Marcel since and I haven't asked.

"Hello Christine" Mr Destler purred disrupting me from my musings.

"Oh hello Mr Destler, sorry about that my head was in the clouds" I say laughing slightly as I entered the house.

"That's fine Christine" Mr Destler was only a few inches from me. "Before our lessons why don't we go into the living room? I have something I would like to discuss with you" Mr Destler asked but he's already guiding me to the living room. He sits me down in my now customary seat and looks at me with something akin to excitement.

"Christine have you ever been to the Opera?" Mr Destler looks at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"No I have not"

"Well that will change this Friday night, We will be attending a performance in the Palais Garnier" Mr Destler stated almost bouncing on the spot.

"What?! Really?" I'm honestly speechless, going to an opera in the Paris Opera house is a singers dream.

"Yes I feel it would be good for you to see how it all works" Seriously this is amazing! I haven't been so excited since I went to that teletubbies concert when I was five!

"Oh my God! Are you being serious?" At this point I was in a state of shock so I didn't realise what I was doing when I jumped up and hugged Mr Destler…yep I gave my singing instructor a bone crushing hug.

I could feel Mr Destler stiffen when I wrapped my arms around him but after a few minutes he tentatively wrapped his strong arms around me. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't awkward because it was but it was my own excitement induced fault.

After a few minutes Mr Destler finally let go of me, much to my relief. I pulled away from him quickly but not too quickly as I didn't want to offend him. We then stood staring at each other for a few seconds before I returned to my seat. Mr Destler just stood there staring down at me with this odd look and his eyes were almost glowing. I smiled slightly before asking if we would be singing today, to which Mr Destler just raised a hand as a gesture that I should lead the way.

The singing lesson ended quicker than I expected. Mr Destler had been acting rather odd throughout it though. When I was in the middle of a song I would look at him only to find him staring at me intently. Needless to say I was rather self-conscious during the lesson. But I quickly pushed this aside with thoughts of the Opera.

Mr Destler left me home after the lesson, informing me that I was to meet him outside my house at 6.00pm on Friday. I quickly bounced out of the car and practically skipped up the front steps.

"Uncle Alexei?" I called when I entered the house, I just needed to tell someone about Friday.

"He was called out on a work emergency Christine" A voice said from behind me. Margot stood framed in the doorway with her usual black and white attire. A black and white jumpsuit that was divided down the middle. All black on one side with all white on the other. It probably cost an absolute fortune. Her shoes were black with white heels and of course she had bright red lipstick on.

"Hi Margot. I was just going to tell him that I'm going to the Opera this Friday" At this point I was jumping on the spot with excitement.

"Oh really? Who are you going with?" For the first time in years Margot actually seemed interested with something that had to do with me.

"My singing instructor" Was all I confirmed, I had never told them of the change between Mr Destler and Miss Marcel. I had thought about it but something always stopped me.

"And what will you be wearing?" Of course Margot's first thought would be clothes.

"Oh I don't know…maybe that dress I wore for Christmas dinner?" I could care less about what I was wearing! Margot however apparently had other thoughts. She let out a laugh that bordered between incredulous and hilarity.

"Oh my dear Christine you can't wear something off a rack to the Paris Opera! You would be laughed out of the place and it would be a very bad reflection on me. No that just wouldn't do…" Margot then stopped for a minute and looked me up and down before twirling her finger indicating for me to twirl, which I did. Margot then gave me a brief nod before walking off.

* * *

After a few painfully long days consisting of dancing, singing and trying to contain myself it had arrived; the day of the Opera.

I could barely breathe with excitement. Mr Destler had reluctantly given me the day off from my singing lesson so I could relax and get ready for the Opera. He wasn't too happy about it but with some puppy dog eyes he granted me the day off. I still hadn't seen what I was to wear but I figured that Margot knows her fashion so I should trust her.

"Christine can you come down stairs for a moment?" Margot called as I was lying on my bed. It was 3.00pm so I had hours left to get ready so I thought I would save my energy. I reluctantly got off my bed and trudged my way down stairs wondering why she wanted me.

As I entered the living room I gulped.

Margot's glam squad.

"Ah There you are Christine!" Margot was practically glowing for some reason. I could feel all eyes on me. Uncle Alexei got up from the armchair and quickly fled the room but not before whispering a 'sorry kid' to me.

"You know Ricardo, Monica and Simone don't you Christine?" Margot said introducing the people who were watching me.

"Yes…hello" I had a very bad feeling about this. I only ever saw them when Margot and Uncle Alexei where going to some event or when Margot was having a dinner party. Ricardo was this ex model who always wore a v neck t shirt and skinny jeans. He always seemed to wear an entire bottle of aftershave and stood like he was posing for some fashion campaign. He was a make-up artist and apparently a very in demand one at that. Next was Monica, she was petite with a severe black bob. I'm not really sure what she did but Margot always referred to her as 'body maintenance' whatever the hell that meant. Finally was Simone, tall, tan and absolutely gorgeous. He was always making gooey eyes at my uncle Alexei, much to his annoyance and my amusement. He was a hairdresser and I must admit he was spectacular at it.

"Christine I have informed Ricardo, Monica and Simone of your attendance to the Opera tonight and they were more than willing to help you get ready" This was one of the only times I'd seen Margot so animated.

"Well…um…I don't want to put any of you out" I really didn't want to be attacked by these three but I couldn't hardly say no now could I?

"Oh it would be no problem" Ricardo stated whilst circling me… like a Crocodile circles it prey.

"Such lovely hair" Simone was now running his hands through my hair.

"I know, thank you" As I have previously stated I have _fantastic_ hair.

"Come with us Christine" Monica was now leading me back upstairs to the one room I dreaded going in to..

Margot's beauty room.

Uncle Alexei had the room done for Margot for one of their anniversaries. It was a large room with a counter for makeup, filled with all major brands and products for God knows what. A shampoo chair for your hair and then a long mirror with a chair in front of it. In the corner was a nail bar. Double doors to the side led to Margot's walk in wardrobe. All in all the room was a girls dream. My personal nightmare however.

Monica forced me into the beauty seat and turned on the light around the mirror. All four of them then stared at me whilst talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Great Cheekbones!"

"Her mother had great cheekbones, obscenely high" Margot commented.

"Alexei has good cheekbones"

"Okay moving on… Eyebrows are nice but could be better" Monica Scrutinised.

"What I could not do with this hair" Dramatic sigh.

"Great skin! What do you use on your skin? Doesn't need too much make-up, I think we could just bring out those big eyes and some gloss on the lips"

"I want her natural but not dowdy" I didn't think I was dowdy…

"I agree, the dress will bring out the figure… we should do what we did for the spring/summer issue!" Then there was a dramatic gasp and all starting nodding like bobbleheads.

Then no more words were spoken.

I just sat there as Simone washed my hair and then blow dried it. He then spent _forever_ putting it in rollers. I was then handed over to Monica who pulled out some thread and attacked my eyebrows. Apparently it's called 'threading' and I can tell you it was painful. I mean waxing is sore but threading is torture and it lasts forever! Poor me.

Then after Monica was finished she started doing my nails. Hands and feet. The colour she picked was a light pink. I rather like it but I'm not admitting that out load. When I was finished that I was given to Ricardo who started doing my make-up.

An hour later I was finally done. Hair, nails, makeup and eyebrows all done but the glam squad wouldn't let me see myself. Nope, instead they ushered me into Margot's dressing room and despite my plea's at preserving my dignity stripped me and then put my dress and heels on me.

"Please Darling there is no need to be modest, it's nothing we haven't seen before, and plus it's not like Simone or Ricardo care" Margot soothed kindly, indicating to the two men who were now sorting through her shoe collection.

I know I have previously stated that Margot was the kind of person that nobody really likes but after today I may be changing my opinion of her. I mean she could have easily sent me on my way looking like a homeless hobo but instead she brought her friends over and helped me get ready. Maybe I judged her too quickly.

"Okay Christine look at yourself!" Monica squealed taking a deep breathe.

Wow…I looked really nice...like really nice.

My already great hair was even more fantastic. Simone had it up but with some soft curls down framing my face. Ricardo had done my eyes with a silvery blue eye shadow that brought out my blue eyes, my lips had a slight natural gloss to them. The dress was beautiful. It was a silvery grey strapless with silver detail around the bodice. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you!" I really had nothing else to say. I was utterly shocked and my plain words could never express my gratitude.

"Oh please there is no need to thank us! We were like kids in a candy store" Simone grinned whilst checking my hair. They all then ushered me downstairs as it was now 5.45pm and if I knew Mr Destler he would be on time.

True to my statement he was.

Outside the house pulled up a familiar black phantom. As I suspected Mr Destler never got out but I could feel his eyes on me. I waved goodbye to the glam squad and aunt Margot who was too busy opening a bottle of wine from the cellar to pay too much attention to me but I didn't mind as I was far too excited. The driver quickly opened the door and I got into the car.

To be honest I expected Mr Destler to compliment me but when he said absolutely nothing. I ventured a sneak peek at him to see him staring at me…surprise surprise.

I must say Mr Destler looked quite snazzy in his tuxedo. He was always dressed extremely well so I shouldn't be too surprised but tonight he looked striking with his pristine black tux and black mask.

Mr Destler's eyes were roaming me. He took in my hair, then my makeup and finally the dress.

"You look beautiful Christine" was all he uttered but I knew he meant it. I blushed and looked away. Surprisingly happy from a simple comment.

The drive to the Opera was silent. I was too excited to speak. Mr Destler didn't say much either but I could feel his eyes on me occasionally.

When we entered the Palais Garnier it was quiet. There seemed to be nobody around which I found odd as it was Friday night at the Opera House, There should be loads of people buzzing around. What was even odder was that there was no staff around either. Just me and Mr Destler. We walked through the main entrance and then up the steps whilst seeing no other living soul. We walked through the Opera but I was too busy looking at the Opera house itself to watch where we were going. The place was magnificent. I almost felt guilty walking on the carpets. Mr Destler then led me to one of the private boxes over-looking the stage.

"Don't get too close to the edge Christine" Mr Destler commanded whilst putting a hand on my arm to stop me from leaning over the edge again.

"Sorry" I apologised sheepishly "Where is everyone else?" Not one other person had entered the theatre since our arrival.

"There will be no one else Christine, this is a private performance"

"What? Private Performance? Just for us?" I must have heard him wrong or something.

"I do believe that is what I said" Mr Destler was now flicking through the program.

"But how?" Was I over reacting or was Mr Destler being incredibly nonchalant?

"I have connections" That kind of makes sense, he is a singing instructor so maybe he helps at the Opera but still what kind of man would be able to rent out the entire theatre at the Paris Opera house on a Friday night during tourist season?

I realised Mr Destler wouldn't tell me anything he didn't want to and he was obviously being evasive for a reason so I decided not to ruin the night and let it go.

The Opera started a little while later and I was utterly enchanted. The singing was beautiful, the orchestra was supreme and I was on the edge of my seat the entire time.

After the Opera ended Mr Destler and I where just about the leave the box we heard footsteps pounding on the floor outside. Mr Destler moved slightly so he was directly in front of me, an almost protective stance. The door to the box swung open and in came a Middle Eastern man who was in his early forties, he had black hair and kind eyes. He wasn't as tall as Mr Destler nor was he as well built. He had a very handsome welcoming face, with laugh lines around his mouth and eyes.

"Erik" The man said in a distinctly Middle Eastern accent. His tone was clipped but with an underlying of shock, like he was surprised that he actually found Mr Destler. On a side note though Mr Destler's first name was Erik; Erik Destler. I rather like that name: Erik. I could feel Mr Destler tense and then let out an aggravated sigh.

"Daroga"

_**The Dress that Christine was wearing was a grey Marchesa gown, if you want a look the link is (hopefully) on my profile page!**_

_**Hope You enjoyed it! Sorry again for the Wait! Please Review! **_


	9. Have a Little Faith

_**Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who read the last chapter.**_

_**Emeraldphan: thanks for the review! You are right about Erik's perception of her getting all dolled up for him. Nadir will try his best but I fear it may be a lost cause…**_

_**Guest: thanks for the review! Christine is 16 and Erik is in his early 30s. You are right about Erik at this stage just being content with being in her presence but that may change soon…**_

_**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the review! Don't worry I won't make you wait as long for this chapter as I had for the previous one**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! You asked did Erik interfere with Christine's guardianship? Let's just say he has been more involved in her life than she could ever realise. Erik follows her every move and not all people around her are trustworthy…**_

_**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review, Raoul and Renee will be explained in following chapters and I'm happy you enjoyed the fashion stylists. I wanted to lighten the story up a bit. **_

_**EvaAuthor: I apologise once again for the length between updates. I'm glad you enjoyed the last Chapter as it was difficult to write at times. Thanks for your compliments about this story and I hope you enjoy this and future chapters! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera (Authoress Bursts into tears)**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"Daroga" Mr Destler acknowledged quietly. The two men then competed in a stare off. Mr Destler was tense beside me and I could feel the tension in the box building. The other man was just staring at Mr Destler with tired eyes and something akin to annoyance. It was obvious that Mr Destler and 'Daroga' had some kind of history.

After a few minutes of tense silence I shifted slightly, this caught the attention of the man who broke out of his revere and looked at me.

"Hello I'm Christine" My nana and papy would be turning in their graves if they thought I was being rude to someone I had just met so I decided to break the awkward tension however I didn't get the response I had hoped for.

The man's eyes widened before they closed entirely. His entire face seemed to pale and he took a deep shaky breathe. He then opened his eyes and looked at me like I was a ghost. He looked at me with disbelief, wonder and fear.

"Christine?" The man inquired quietly. Testing my name and me. From the look on his face it was almost like he was hopeful I was lying.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you" I stuck out my hand for the man to shake. He was still looking utterly shell shocked but reluctantly took my hand to shake.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Destler finally spoke. His voice was eerily calm. He reached out his hand and placed in on my shoulder to move me so I was beside him once again and further away from the man.

The man watched all this without blinking.

"I think if anyone is to explain their actions it is to be you Erik!" The man hissed as he gave Mr Destler a pointed look before looking at me. Mr Destler tensed even more and growled…actually growled.

"Why don't we speak of this somewhere more private?" Mr Destler asked quietly whilst clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I would appreciate that" The man answered whilst watching Mr Destler's movements like a hawk. His earlier anger all but washed away and now something akin to fear flickered in his dark eyes.

"Christine do you think you could wait here for a few minutes?" It was odd really; when Mr Destler spoke to the man he spoke with great anger but when he addressed me a few seconds later his tone was gentle and comforting.

"Oh…of course, don't mind me" I laughed awkwardly. Mr Destler then walked out with the man following but not before the man looked at me once again with utter disbelief.

About ten minutes later neither had returned and I was getting worried. When the door finally opened I exhaled in relief.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry ma'am" A young man not much older than me stuttered. He was wearing a steward's uniform and a brush and pan for cleaning.

"Don't worry about it" I answered kindly. The poor boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He started to apologise profusely whilst muttering mostly to himself how he was 'dead for interrupting' and 'he should have known better that to go into _this_ box'

I did my best to reassure him everything was fine and how it just me in the box. This seemed to relax him somewhat. I then told him to keep it just between us as I didn't want him to get into trouble with his boss. He exhaled and quickly fled the box leaving me alone again.

A few minutes later I finally decided to go and look for the man and Mr Destler as they would surely be finished by now. I had never been to the Opera House before so I didn't know where I was going but my problem was solved by the sound of voices… or rather shouting.

"You have No right to be here Nadir!" The voice sounded like Mr Destler.

"Do not change the Subject! And if anyone is in the wrong it is _You_!" The man whose name was apparently Nadir shouted.

"I don't have to answer myself to you Nadir!" Mr Destler sounded angrier than I had ever heard him.

"We have been through this Erik! This obsession cannot continue! It has went on for long enough as it is!" Nadir sounded like he was pleading now.

"You know nothing of the situation Daroga"

"Do not play me for a fool Erik! I Know! This isn't right Erik, Even you must know that? If this continues I will be forced to intervene!"

Then there was a bang, like something hitting a wall and I could hear wheezing, like someone was struggling for breath. I could hear a voice talking quietly, I was almost sure it was Mr Destler.

"Is that clear!?" Was all I could hear of the conversation.

Then there was some shuffling noises and muffled words before footsteps. The door then opened and a very irate Mr Destler walked out.

Mr Destler's face morphed into one of shock when he saw me but then it changed to worry.

"What are you doing here Christine?"

"You were gone a long time and I was beginning to get worried about you"

"You were worried? About me?" Mr Destler was watching me intently.

"Yes, well… I wanted to make sure you were okay" I appeased. This seemed to do the job and Mr Destler took a deep breath and straightened himself.

"Let's go to the roof Christine" Mr Destler commanded quietly.

"What about the man?" I enquired, indicating to the room. I hadn't heard any movement since Mr Destler had emerged.

"He isn't of any concern Christine" Mr Destler said stiffly. His entire demeanour changed, he became almost possessive and his tone indicating jealously that I was asking about the welfare of the man.

Mr Destler took hold of my hand and led me through the Opera once again, however this time he led me through the back of the opera. The place only those who worked in it or knew it intimately would see. We were silent throughout our trip only stopping when we were about to walk onto the roof so I could lift my dress to make sure I didn't trip on the stairs.

The roof top was beautiful. You could see Paris for miles around. Mr Destler and I walked over to the centre of the roof and just stood admiring the view for a few minutes.

"Thank you for tonight" I had truly enjoyed myself tonight despite the odd interruption.

"There was no need to thank me Christine, I enjoyed myself and I'm glad you did too" Mr Destler admitted softly.

"Do you come to the Opera often?" In all the weeks I had known Mr Destler I had never had a real conversation with him but I was determined to change that.

"I come when I like but it's not that fun by yourself" Mr Destler related sadly to me.

"Do you not come with your girlfriend or family?" He wasn't wearing a wedding ring but surely he had someone?

Mr Destler looked at me sharply before ducking his head and walking further towards the edge of the roof with his back facing me.

"I don't have a family Christine" Mr Destler stated bitterly, his entire form was tense once more.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I knew exactly what it was like to have no real family, even though I had Uncle Alexei and Margot it just wasn't the same.

"And as far as a girlfriend well…" Mr Destler indicated slightly to his mask "Certain things have prevented me from forming attachments"

It was the first time I had ever saw Mr Destler even refer to his mask, though he had never mentioned it I had already considered it a no go area. I decided to take the bull by the horns and go with it.

"But surely if someone loved you something like that wouldn't matter?" I was so desperate to make him feel better; he seemed so sad.

Mr Destler then turned his head ever so slightly so he was contemplating me. He seemed to weigh my words up before taking a deep breath and speaking again.

"But what if someone falls in love with me and I don't love them? What if I was already in love with another?" Mr Destler questioned seriously.

"Well then if you were in love with someone already then I would wait for them to love you back… if they do not already do so"

"How would I know?" Mr Destler hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh I don't know… If it was me I would tell someone that I loved them. My nana and papy were always telling each other and me of their love" I smiled thinking of my nana and papy.

"What if you are afraid of their reaction? Afraid of how they might react to someone like you being in love with someone like them?"

"My nana used to say that love… real love is more than just the physical perception… it shouldn't matter what's on the outside but what's on the inside" I stressed to Mr Destler.

"Your nana was a wise woman"

"Yes she was…eccentric but wise" I admitted with a chuckle.

"Is there someone?" My curiosity got the best of me, I know it was rude to question Mr Destler on a private matter but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes there is" Mr Destler said with a sigh as he turned slowly so he was once again facing away from me.

There was something striking about the view I had. This big, strong man dressed to the nines over-looking Paris like he owned it. He looked so powerful, so untouchable in that moment.

"What's she like?" I was curious as to what kind of lady Mr Destler would love.

"Who said it was a she?" Mr Destler asked.

"Wha...Oh I'm sorry...Oh God I didn't think!" I was interrupted from my embarrassing mumbling by Mr Destler's laugh.

"I'm joking Christine, it is most definitely a she" Mr Destler sounded so amused at my embarrassment that I could help but blow a raspberry at him behind his back.

"She's very kind, very sweet, see's the best in the world and everyone in it" Mr Destler sighed before continuing "She's known a lot of heartache in her life but it hasn't turned her cold or bitter like it would with some people…" Another sigh.

"There's something about her…a pureness… a goodness that's so rare. She's like freshly fallen snow; so pure and unsullied by the filth in this world. Something about her makes me want to protect her, shield her, make sure she's unharmed"

Mr Destler spoke about 'her' with such warmth and love in his voice that I couldn't help but smile. Whoever she was she was a lucky Lady.

"When we first met she didn't see me as a monster but as a human being who was hurting and in need of comfort… I didn't intend to fall in love with her but I'd never known kindness before I met her. So when I met her and she didn't turn on me or hurt me I was enthralled. My love for her wasn't at first sight, no it took years to form but when it did? It was all consuming. I didn't intend to love her but over time it just happened and I couldn't stop myself and in some ways I didn't want to stop, I like the lightness and numbness of love compared with to darkness that had surrounded me before" Mr Destler's voice was deep with emotion.

"You are not a monster" I stated firmly. I could feel rather and see Mr Destler smile before he continued.

"I've done everything I could to protect her… made sure that even if I wasn't there beside her 24/7 that she would be protected and cared for. Maybe my behaviour has been obsessive but I couldn't and can't stop it. I have an almost compulsive need to protect and care for her. To make sure she is okay. I have tried to stop it though… I moved away for a while but it was useless. It was like something was pulling me back always…always back to her" A brief silence descended upon us both.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never met her… never met and eventually feel in love with her. I would have been content to spend the rest of my life alone but now… knowing she's out there? I couldn't bear to let her go… the thought of her with anyone else makes me want to dismember something or someone. No I could let her go even though I would suffer…what's a little more suffering after a lifetime of it? But No I'll be eternally selfish and keep her by my side, refusing to let her go but I wouldn't treat her poorly. No I would cherish her, worship the ground she walks on if she let me." Mr Destler then ran a hand over the unmasked half of his face.

"I am simply a moth to her flame and what a flame she is" Mr Destler let out a humourless laugh "I could stare at her all day if I could, she's simply exquisite and the thing is she doesn't even see it, No she waltzes around having no clue the effect she has on us mere mortals" Mr Destler sounded extremely amused about something but there was also a fondness in his voice.

"You sound besotted" I commented.

"Besotted, obsessed, bewitched, captivated, infatuated and utterly devoted most likely" Mr Destler then turned ever so slightly so I could view his profile.

"Does she know?"

"If she did I suspect she would run a mile"

"How will you know unless you tell her? Her reaction may shock you" I desperately wanted Mr Destler to tell her, whoever she was. He was obviously deeply in love with this lady and he deserved to be loved and not spend the rest of his life pinning for her.

"You really think I should tell her?" Mr Destler sounded oddly hopeful about this all of a sudden.

"Of course you should! Have a little faith, if she's nearly as sweet as you make her out to be then she wouldn't hurt you" I gave him a small encouraging smile.

"I was planning to wait for a while but your saying I shouldn't?" There was a nervous excitement in Mr Destler's tone.

"No you should put this plan into motion, why wait any longer when all you're doing is hurting yourself?" God I really was brilliant! Mr Destler would get the girl,be happy and I helped!

Mr Destler then walked towards me before stopping directly in front of me. His eyes boring into me and giving me a small smile.

"If you say so Christine then I shall wait no longer"

_**So what do you think? Thanks for reading! Please Review! **_


	10. All Comes Tumbling Down

_**Thanks to: LITTLE-PHAN-060703, PhAnToM 1212, Lil, Classicsfan092, Guest (x4), emeraldphan, EvaAuthor, PhanNeverDies for the amazing reviews! Thanks soo much, they make me obscenely happy! Thanks for all the follows and to everyone who favoured this story! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! **_

_**This will be the beginning of when Erik takes Christine so the next few chapters will be about why and how he took her and some back story!**_

_**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

The day after the Opera I finally decided that enough was enough in regards to Renee. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks which was extremely unusual but she also hadn't stopped by or anything which made me worry. So I asked uncle Alexei to drive me over to her house to see if everything was okay, so that's where I am now; in the car with my uncle anxiously awaiting my arrival at Renee's. It's absurd that I'm anxious about meeting my best friend but I can't help but shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's wrong.

A short while later my uncle pulled up outside Renee's house but he couldn't get to close because a van was parked outside.

A moving companies van to be exact.

I frowned and quickly thanked Alexei before getting out of the car and hurrying up the path to her house. The front door was open so I walked in to see if I could find anyone. A lot of the furniture was gone and what was left was in boxes. I couldn't see anyone I knew, just a lot of removal men.

I looked around the downstairs a bit before making my way upstairs. Renee's brother room was empty and the study was nearly empty. I made my way to Renee's room to see that it was also nearly empty. Her bed was the only major piece of furniture still there and most of her things were in boxes.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked from the doorway.

I spun on my heel to see a Renee that I had never seen before. Gone was the happy light hearted girl I called a best friend, she was replaced by a glaring stone faced young girl who was staring me down.

"I couldn't get in contact with you so I came to see what was going on" I stated quickly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"You should leave" Renee grounded out as she moved past me to move some more of her things into boxes.

"Renee what's wrong? Where are you going?" I pleaded with her, I couldn't think of what I did wrong.

"Away" Was all Renee said, her back still turned to me.

"Away where?" I questioned desperately.

"I don't know!" Renee all but screamed at me.

"What do you mean you don't know, how could you not know?"

"Because nobody told me! Nobody told me anything! I messed up and now were all in trouble!" Renee than burst into tears, sobs shaking her entire frame.

I didn't say anything else just scurried forward to hug Renee. We stood like that for a few minutes, Renee crying and me whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. Suddenly Renee pulled back and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" Renee uttered quietly whilst not meeting my eyes.

"It's okay Renee we all have our moments" I laughed, I wasn't going to hold a grudge just because my best friend was a little over emotional and took it out on me.

"No...I'm Sorry for everything"

"What do you mean?" I was completely confused at this point, what could Renee possibly be sorry for? Not telling me she was moving? Renee let out a shaky sigh before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bathroom. She then locked the door and closed the window.

"They might hear something" Renee gave me a cryptic response when I once again asked her what was going on.

"It's all such a mess" Renee stated taking a deep breath.

"Do you remember the first day of school?" I nodded quickly "Well about a week before this a man who had just bought my father's company came into my father's office. He said that he knew I was going to the same school with someone he knew and that if my father wanted to keep his job that I should befriend this person. The person was you Christine. So the next week I went to school and I was in the same class as you and I worked so hard to be your friend 'cause that's what I was told to do…I know it was really odd and I didn't understand it at the time, still don't but I did what I had to…what I was told to do" Renee said, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't understand, why would someone do that?" I honestly didn't know what to think; maybe Renee was lying?

"I don't know either, but sometimes my father would get messages. Sometimes it would be tickets to things that you would like to see or places you would enjoy visiting, on your birthdays it was gifts that you would love. Sometimes it would be notes advising against something…you remember last year when Julie was having that house party and we were gonna go? But then I changed my mind and told you that we shouldn't go? A note came the day before the party saying that if my father valued his job then we wouldn't be going to that party…It was always little things…little controlling things."

I just stood in silence trying to process everything that Renee was telling me.

"Then I messed it all up" Renee hissed "That day we went shopping a few weeks ago… everything was going fine until we met Raoul and his friend. I was so preoccupied with his friend that I wasn't paying much attention to you. By the time I got home my father was already fired and we were packing our things" Renee was then silent for a few long moments.

"I'm so so sorry for all this Christine. I was young and naïve when we started school and I didn't know what I was doing and by the time I did it was already too late. But I want you to know that I truly did and do consider you my friend, my best friend. All those times we laughed and even some when were cried were genuine, you were and are the greatest friend I ever had and I'm so sorry for what I've done" Renee said before bowing her head, as if she was afraid to look me in the eyes.

"I don't really understand everything at the moment but I forgive you Renee, I know you were too young to understand everything" I smiled gently at my best friend however my heart was racing and my head pounding; who was this man and what could he want with me?

Renee then proceeded to grab the sides of my face and make me look her dead in the eyes.

"Christine you need to run. I know it sounds odd and you are still taking this all in but you need to get out of here. Get as far away from Paris before it's too late because if you don't then…then it'll be too late and you'll be…stuck forever" Renee pleaded with me, begging me with her eyes.

"Calm down Renee, where would I go, I don't have any money, come on Renee calm down" I laughed slightly trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't laugh! This is serious! I know I haven't been a good honest friend but I'm trying my best to help you now! Please Christine just do yourself a favour and get out of here" Renee ordered desperately.

"Out of Where?!" I was beginning to lose my patience with Renee; she wasn't making any sense!

"Paris, France… go anywhere! You speak German go there" Renee pleaded holding onto my hands desperately.

"Renee Plea…" I was trying to calm her down but I was interrupted.

"Renee what's that noise?...Renee?" Renee's father called. His daughter gasped and looked desperately around for something.

"I'll distract him" Renee stated before moving around me and heading towards the door but before she reached it she turned back around and hugged me once more.

"I love you Christine, you the best friend I ever had and I'm so sorry for everything that I had part in…we probably won't see each other again so I want you to know how much you meant to me and that I'll always be your friend even though I'm not here… take care of yourself okay? Don't worry I'll be fine just take care of yourself okay?" Renee whispered hugging me tightly, by now we were both crying. Renee then gave me one last look before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

I heard her talking to her father, the voices gradually getting further away. When I was sure it was safe I snuck out of the bathroom and quickly made my way down the hall making sure I wasn't seen. I probably looked ridiculous peering around corners but I was just desperate to leave. As I was going out a side door I saw Renee and her father, they were packing up things in the kitchen looking miserable. I gave Renee one final look before departing, knowing that I would never see my best friend again…

* * *

I didn't want to phone my uncle Alexei because he would ask me why was there removal vans outside and I didn't want to talk about it so I decided to go and get the bus.

About five minutes later I was waiting at the bus stop thinking about what Renee had told me. I did believe her but I was still confused about what she had told me; Who was this man? What did he want with me? and how could I possibly know who he was?

As I was thinking the bus pulled up, I quickly got on and paid for my ticket. The bus was surprisingly empty with only about four people downstairs. I made my way upstairs where there was only a girl occupying the entire upper deck of the bus, she was a few years older than me, sitting near the front with her earphones in reading a book. I went towards the back of the bus and quietly sat down.

A man that had been standing at the bus stop with me also came up the stairs. He was wearing a black jacket with a grey sweatshirt and baseball cap with his head down. He made his way up the bus and sat down in the seat behind me.

As the bus drove off again I felt a hand on my shoulder and hot breath on my neck.

I froze.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Christine…I've been just dying to meet you" I then felt something sharp dig into my shoulder….

_**Hehe sorry for being so cruel… I promise to update really quickly.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


	11. Up in Smoke

_**Thanks to: PhanNeverDies, PhAnToM 1212, classicsfan092, EvaAuthor, emeraldphan, LITTLE-PHAN-060703, RedDeathLvr and Guest (x2) for the great reviews! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Phantom of the Opera! (Unfortunately) **_

"Now now Princess don't go screaming! That might cause me to do something drastic" The man whispered in my ear as he dug something, I'm guessing a knife further into my shoulder. It didn't pierce the skin but a little more pressure and it definitely would.

I couldn't move as I was frozen in fear. I desperately looked at the girl a few seats down but I could hear her music from here so there was no-way she could possibly hear me and if she did God knows what he would do.

"That's good Princess just stay nice and quiet hmm?" The man's foul breath against my ear.

"How about a little story?" The man hissed as tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to turn around and say something but he moved one hand to my mouth, covering it. The hand holding the knife twisted slightly, this time it did puncture the skin. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my shoulder. I tried to call out but the hand covering my mouth tightened making it difficult for me to breathe. I looked around for something but nothing would help. Even people outside were oblivious; I was being held at knife point in broad daylight yet everyone was just going about their ordinary lives. I really was just hiding in plain sight.

"Where was I before you so rudely interrupted me? Oh yes… there once was a young man of about eighteen, he came from a good family. Loving mother and father. Caring grandparents who gave him treats… a baby brother whom he adored. A wonderful life really. His grandfather and father had been in the army as had their forefathers so when he came of age he joined. Everything was great, he was moving up the ranks, his parents were proud and his little brother considered him his idol. Then one day about eight years later he's called into his superior's office. He thinks nothing of it and goes along. There he meets a man a few years older than he, the man says he's in the weapons industry, not all he does but it's one of his primary businesses. The young man hears the plans and eagerly joins… to be honest the do-gooders in the army are just too good for him… so anyway he joins this…organisation and he loves it. The guy whose, let's call it an 'independent army', well the guy who runs everything is brutal. He makes Satan look tame. He just destroys lives for the fun of it. He's powerful you know, I've seen heads of states cower at his feet, Kings and Queens bow to him, men who have looked death in the face cry like babies when he walks in the room." The man then took a deep breath, he then leaned over slightly and licked some of the blood of my shoulder making me nearly gag.

"He's like a walking God the way they treat him, people think the people they vote for run the show but they don't, this guy does. This bastard is pulling all the strings like a puppet master and if you don't do what he wants? Then your string gets cut…but you don't fall on stage like normal puppets, nope he cuts the strings over a pool of hungry alligators who are just waiting to feast on your bones.

So that's what I did, I was part of his personal team. See there are different levels. First is the ordinary foot soldiers stationed all over the place. And I do mean everywhere all over the world princess. Next is the people in between, we usually call them the 'Inbetweener's'; we contact them about something and it gets done whether it's in Italy, Russia or New York; it happens. Then there are the people in power and I do mean 'in power' they are like his little lap dogs who just sit at his feet waiting to please their master. Then there's his personal team, his henchmen who are sent on specific jobs by him. You never want to meet his henchmen because I can guarantee you that you won't make it out alive…or even in one piece" He then chuckled quietly in my ear as if he was remembering something particularly sadistic.

"For months I was part of that team and I loved it! We were like an unstoppable force, he gave the command and we did it. If we got a holiday we were treated like royalty because we were connected to him. That's not saying he was our friend, God No! Ha! Who would be friends with that monster? I'm not even sure he's human. He would get driven around in his fancy car to his fancy office where he would destroy lives with the press of a button. Anyway I'm getting off point…

So one day I have a day off and I go visit my parents and my brother makes an announcement; he's joining the army. I was so proud of him and gave him a hug, secretly hoping that he'll one day join _our_ army" My attacker then takes a deep breath and begins again but this time his voice is much more pained.

"Then one day a few months later I get a phone call… telling me that my little brother... had been severely injured during an attack at some secret base somewhere… he broke his spinal cord and hit his head. Brain dead and paralysed… my mother and father were devastated. I didn't know what was happening. So I went to see him; he was in a coma. The doctors don't think he'll ever come out of it… and it's _his_ fault!_ He_ knew that there was going to be an attack, but did nothing to stop it! Did nothing and now look what happened, my little brother paid the price. He's oh so powerful, knows when you fucking sneeze, knew there would be an attack yet did nothing to stop it, so you see it's his fault? It is! I know it's his fault so I'm gonna make him pay" During his rant I keep desperately still praying to God that this whole day has just been a horrific dream and I'm going to wake up any minute…

"Please let me go" I begged as best I could with a hand covering my mouth, the girl at the front of the bus got up and went down the stairs not even looking at us. My only hope was gone, the security lamp was sprayed over with some red paint, probably done by some kids thinking they were funny.

It was literally just me and this crazed man with a knife.

"No princess I can't do that! Were you not listening to my story?" He asked exasperated.

"I'm gonna get back at him okay? But how do I do that? I know I said he was a bastard but he isn't a heartless bastard. And _that's_ what makes him dangerous, he knows what to do to cause the most damage, how to cause the most pain. So that's what I'm gonna do to him. I'm gonna take away the _only_ thing he cares about _Christine_" He then took a deep breath before beginning again.

"I must apologise princess because earlier I left out something kinda important in my story… hope you can forgive me" He snickered in my ear "Right, so one day he's out doing _business_ and his henchmen are with him. I had only been there a few weeks so I was by far the new boy. We are in this big mansion with some guy that does something financial or something and we're in his office and he's talking business but we all know it's a waste of time 'cause the guy's a dead man walking so when all of a sudden the door swings open and this little girl runs in we're all annoyed 'cause this is going to hold things up. The little brats father is sweating buckets pleading for us to spare his life whilst the boss is sitting having tea outta his best china and quietly detailing how he's gonna kill him. However this little girl runs in oblivious to the situation, her father tells her to leave but she doesn't wanna. Little shit. Her father says 'Christine be a good girl would you?' The boss stops drinking mid swallow and turns his attention to the little girl. I look at my fellow henchmen and their all standing poker straight holding their breath. To see a group of men who you have literally seen rip people apart have fear in their eyes is startlingly my dear. So I look back to see the boss put the cup on the table and stand up, he then tells us we're leaving. He pats the little girl on the head and with a smile tells the father to leave 'or else'…" The man stops for a few seconds.

The whole ordeal seemed to have been going on for hours but in reality it had only been about ten minutes… ten long agonizing minutes. The bleeding in my shoulder had stopped but the pain was awful. I was still thinking of ways to escape but he was at least twice my size and if he was as dangerous as he seemed I wouldn't even get out of the seat alive if I tried something so I decided to keep calm and not aggravate him too much.

"We left and to this day the man and his family live; odd really. So that got me thinking what was it about the little girl that stopped the boss? He's many things but I don't think he's a paedophile, so what could it be? Then I thought had I ever seen the boss with a woman? No I honestly hadn't. I hadn't even seen him look at another woman. Maybe he was doing the maid? No their all one hundred and hideous. Was he gay? No he wasn't, so what could he be? So what he's fucking celibate? Yep, no wonder the poor bastards horrible…

Okay back to the topic! So then one day I asked about what had happened. I was told by one of my fellow henchmen to never mention what had happened and under no circumstances should I involve myself in the bosses business if I valued my life. After that I became obsessed with finding out! So on an ordinary Monday I was at the bosses estate 'cause we were having a meeting and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. So whilst the boss was busy I snuck off. I must tell you the place is massive, need a map just to make your way around it. The first day I snuck around I figured there was nothing on the bottom floor. So the next meeting I checked the second floor, that's all bedrooms and the boss's suite. I kind of gave up after that, figured I was flogging a dead horse. But then… a few weeks later I was coming from the basement gym that we used to keep in shape and saw the boss go into a passage…a passage that I had never seen before. Looked like a plain bit of wall but was really just secret door near his office. I knew! I fucking knew then that I'd found something, something big" He sound so pleased with himself, his foul breath smacking my cheek.

"The next meeting where the boss had to go out of the house? I lied and said I was sick and they let me go, don't think the guys really liked me that much anyway but's that's not what we're discussing. So when I was sure they were gone I snuck into the security room and turned off the security cameras and then made my way to the passage way. It was unlocked! Can you believe it! The man who is so meticulous with everything left the fucking door open! It was my lucky day I'll tell you that princess. So I went into the passage way. To find nothing. Just a blank passageway, so after some feeling about I found a secret latch and of course opened it. Do you want to know what I found _Christine_? Hmm?" The psycho asked as he finally removed his hand from my mouth completely.

"You"

I tried once again to turn around but he grabbed my jaw and harshly turned my head making me face the front. But before I turned back I got a glimpse of his eyes, they were blue but half of the left on was brown which was pretty unusual.

"Lots and lots and lots of pictures of you princess! Thousands if I could guess. Things of yours as well I'm guessing. A scarf you probably lost at some point. A bracelet that was nipped and probably lay forgotten was now worshipped at. All pinned up, like an alter to the great Goddess Christine" he laughed crazed.

"Then I knew… I knew what his weak spot was. The thing that made him human. The thing that made his heart beat… You princess" He laughed again "You have no idea do you? Oh poor Christine! Poor little bub's got no idea what's coming and let me assure you it is coming princess" He whispered in my ear.

"Plea...Please let me go" I begged, tears running down my cheeks.

"Dear God Christine are you really that simple? Have you not been listening to a thing I said? Of Course I'm gonna let you go. What would be the fun in doing something now? No I'm gonna let you go for a number of reasons really. One; it wouldn't be any fun for me just to make this quick would it… no it has to be agony over months. Two; I kinda like you, I mean you're a little sweetie and were both in the same boat. Two honest people who he completely fucked over and three? I have a big surprise for you princess when you get home"

He then grabbed both sides of my head and smacked it off the metal bar from the seat in front. I cried out in pain, I tried to raise my head but I couldn't move, the pain in my head was just too much. I felt something touch the side of my face.

"Now this is my stop princess but don't worry I'll see you again soon"

Then he was gone, my head was throbbing so by the time I gained my senses the bus was taking off again. I quickly got up but fell to my knees. I looked out of the windows but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"_I have a big surprise for you princess when you get home"_ His words echoed in my head.

Oh God…

I gathered my strength and stood up before rushing down the stairs. The bus driver told me to go away but I screamed at him to stop the bus which he abruptly did shouting at me for being a 'rude little bitch' but I didn't care, I was just so desperate to get off the bus and get to my home.

Luckily the bus was a few streets from my house so I ran like I never ran before. Trying to get there as soon as I could. My head was in agony, my shoulder was killing me and I had a stitch in my side from running so fast but I didn't dare stop. As soon as I rounded the corner to my street I stopped.

My whole world stopped.

Flames.

My House was on fire.

The house that Uncle Alexei and Aunt Margot where in was burning to the ground….

_**I'm so cruel these days aren't I? Did you enjoy this Chapter? Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**_


	12. Up in Smoke II

_**Thanks to: PhanNeverDies, classicsfan092, RedDeathLvr, LITTLE-PHAN-060703, EvaAuthor, emeraldphan, 2014clb, Phan92, A Guest and Guest (x3) for the great reviews, they make me really happy and your opinion is always really handy when writing this story! **_

_**Hope you like this Chapter!**_

* * *

I ran as fast as I could towards the house. I screamed at the top of my lungs for my aunt and uncle but I got no reply. As I reached the front door I opened it but was immediately surrounded by billowing black smoke that choked me, forcing me back. I struggled to my feet once again and tried to get back into the house but the smoke was just too much and the fire was spreading so fast.

I looked around desperately for someone. The neighbours were running to help me, a few on the phone to emergency services. I looked back at the house once again and screamed for my aunt and uncle but again no reply came.

I was about to try and get into the house again but I was pulled back by a neighbour telling me it was too dangerous, I could hear sirens in the distance and I just prayed they would get here quickly.

"UNCLE ALEXEI!" I shouted with everything I had. By now a little woman who lives a few doors down had come out to try and calm me but her attempts were basically useless.

"I have to get them out! Please! They are all I have!" I pleaded with them desperately but they were still holding me back.

"Aunt Margot?!" They had to be alive, them dying just wasn't an option! The firemen finally arrived and immediately set to work.

"My aunt and uncle are in there! Please get them out" I told them desperately.

"Do you know where in the house they were?" A fireman asked surveying the house with his eyes.

"No but their usually in the living room or kitchen over there" God I hoped they weren't in there, by some miracle they were safe.

The fireman then went and informed the others who got out their hose and were trying to contain the fire and hopefully put it out as quickly as possible. My neighbours were trying to comfort me but I was too far gone, I tried to shake them off but that just seemed to make them hold onto me tighter.

Today had been the worst day ever… actually more like the last two hours had been the worst of my life; my best friend told me our friendship was based on lies and scheming, I was attacked on a bus by some mad man who had probably followed me from Renee's and took an opportunity to terrorize me, said madman had informed me of a man supposedly obsessed with me, then the psycho had set fire to my house possibly killing the only relatives I had left. If it wasn't so horrific I would probably laugh at the ridiculousness' of it all.

"We are gonna need paramedics over here!" A male voice shouted from the side of the house, I broke free from the arms holding me and sprinted over to see Aunt Margot lying unconscious on the ground. She was covered in black dirt but I didn't care, she was out and hopefully she would live.

I crouched down beside her as a paramedic put oxygen on her and checked her vitals. She looked so frail, I wasn't even sure she was breathing but I prayed she was.

"Her pulse is weak, we are going to have to move her immediately" The head paramedic stated as they moved to put her in an ambulance. I grabbed her hand and whispered that she would be okay and that when they found uncle Alexei I would come straight to see her.

As the ambulance pulled away two firemen came rushing out carrying something between them.

God no…

I knew it.

I knew before they even told me that uncle Alexei was gone.

My Uncle was dead.

They placed him on the ground and moved to grab a blanket as I ran forward to get to him. I collapsed at his side and screamed. No! Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me and Aunt Margot? How could we possibly cope without him?

"Please wake up Alexei" I wailed "Please don't leave me, Aunt Margot needs you! I need you! Come one wake up…come on…this isn't funny! Please" I whispered, getting more desperate when he didn't move. I knew he was dead but a part of me genuinely thought that by some miracle he might wake up…

He didn't

The man who looked so much like my mama, the last piece of her I had left was gone. He didn't deserve this! He was so young…too young.

"I'm so sorry darling" The little woman from down the road whispered. Running her hands down my back as she whispered to me how sorry she was, rocking me back and forth as I cried.

The firemen then asked us to move as the fire was still raging nearby and they needed to contain it. Paramedics came forward to take Alexei but I wouldn't let go of his hand so they let me come with them. I watched distraught as they lifted Alexei's body and put him onto the stretcher. The little old lady that had been soothing me told me to go with them but before I left I thanked her and hugged her once again before entering the ambulance and taking hold of uncle Alexei's hand once again.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was all a blur. I really don't remember any of it. I didn't feel anything either. Just numbness.

Utter numbness.

The paramedic was talking to me but I didn't understand him.

All I heard was 'shock…great loss…breathe…Christine?'

As they removed uncle Alexei from the ambulance I refused to let go of his hand. I was vaguely aware of people in the emergency room looking at me but I didn't care. A kind nurse spoke softly to me telling me to let go of his hand and that he would be fine as other people would look after him now. She then guided me towards a corridor and I was ushered into a private room.

"The paramedic said your name is Christine?" I nodded "My name's Louise. I am so sorry for your loss Christine, is there anyone you would like us to call?" Her voice was soft and soothing, her hand gently rubbing the back of my hand.

"I don't have any other family" I whispered.

"Is there any close friends you would like us to call?"

The only real friend I had told me to go away a few hours earlier. I didn't know how to contact any of uncle Alexei's friends and I didn't think Aunt Margot had much family left. It was odd really, all three of us in a city with over two million people and we didn't have anyone to call when something happened.

"My aunt has some friends who she's close to, they would like to know" I know Aunt Margot is very close to 'the glam squad' and that they should know immediately.

"Would you like us to call them for you?" I nodded and gave them the number of Simone's salon. I knew the number of the top of my head because he was always calling our house, you seen his number you called for Aunt Margot so they could gossip about something or someone.

Louise instructed someone to call him and let him know as she gave me a cup of tea to calm myself.

"What's happening with my aunt?"

"The doctors are working on her now, they are doing their best" Louise stated as she encouraged me to drink my tea.

About ten minutes later noise outside drew my attention. I heard the click of heels and Ricardo, Monica and Simone burst in the door. All looking extremely worried.

"Oh Sweetie" Monica said as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry about Alexei" Ricardo stated as he sat down beside me.

"I'll go check on your aunt" Louise said as she rose giving me a gentle smile.

"What happened?" Simone questioned as he knelt on the floor in front of me.

"There was a fire. The whole place was engulfed in flames. I couldn't get to them" I whispered as Ricardo put his arm around me.

A few minutes of silence later and Louise came back followed by a woman in a suit. I could tell it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry but your aunt didn't make it, there was just too much smoke in her lungs" Louise informed us softly.

Ricardo burst into tears. Monica sobbed into her hands and Simone just looked at his friends and me as tears ran down his cheeks. He reached out and took my hand.

We all sat in silence for a while. All crying about the loss of people we loved and cared about. We all hugged and said of how much we missed them. A little while later a welfare officer came in and told us that their bodies were going to the morgue and that an autopsy would be done in the following days. Monica, Simone and Ricardo all said I was coming with them but the welfare officer told us that in the last few minutes other arrangements had been made. The glam squad asked where I was going but they were told it was standard procedure when someone's guardians pass away unexpectedly that they are automatically placed in the care system, they didn't look particularly pleased but they knew they couldn't fight it so half an hour later I was left on my own again with the promise that as soon as it was allowed I was coming to stay with them.

* * *

A short while later the welfare officer came back, accompanied by a man in a black suit. They both didn't say much apart from telling me to come with them. As I was walking out I met Louise again. She gave me a hug and told me that she was sorry for what had happened and gave me some leaflets on how to cope with loss and grief. I was escorted outside and into a shiny black car. The man in the suit didn't speak, actually he barely even looked at me just opened my door and then got in and started to drive the car.

In the car I rested my head on the head rest and awaited whatever kind of hell I was going to. I was sure children's homes were not pleasant, I would probably be fresh meat for them to chew up and spit out but I didn't care; I had just lost the only people I had left.

When we stopped at traffic lights a few minutes later the man in the suit pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to me stating I should keep myself hydrated so I did just that. The water was nice, a bit of an after taste though. By the time I finished a few sips of my water I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I could see the driver was checking on me in the mirror as my eyes drifted close and the blackness took over…

* * *

_**Well that was quite a chapter (sad face) and I must admit it isn't my favourite but I had to be done. I was thinking of letting her guardians live but for the story to progress they had to die (bursts into tears)**_

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review!**_


	13. Comes To Light

_**Thanks to: LaurenvBelladonna, PhanNeverDies, emeraldphan, LITTLE-PHAN-060703, RedDeathLvr, Classicsfan092 and Guest (x4) for the reviews. You are all amazing and the reviews are extremely helpful so Thanks! Thanks to all those who favoured, followed and read the last chapter as well!**_

_**Disclaimer: I shockingly don't own Phantom of the Opera**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I realised was that I was no longer in a car. Before I even opened my eyes I could feel that I was lying on something very soft and extremely comfortable. I cracked my eyes open slightly and immediately regretted it, the room was filled with sunlight which was more than I could handle at the moment. I could hear the sound of the curtains being adjusted alerting me to another presence in the room…

I scrambled into a seating position to see who was with me.

Mr Destler.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I panicked as I struggled to stand. My head was still sore and the sudden movement caused my vision to blur. I stumbled slightly but thankfully didn't fall.

"Calm down Christine" Mr Destler soothed as he moved towards me. As he moved forward I moved back, shrinking from his touch.

"What's going on?"

Mr Destler sighed and looked at me with such pity I had to look away.

"Oh my love, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this" Mr Destler muttered quietly.

"What are you talking about? I want to go home" I moved towards the door but Mr Destler gently grabbed my arm holding me in place.

Then I remembered I had no home to go to…

I could feel the tears building in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself.

"Come sit down Christine" Mr Destler urged as he practically carried me to a sitting area at the side of the room.

"What am I doing here?" I questioned again as I shifted in my seat looking at the door. Mr Destler pressed a button on this fancy gadget he had beside him before turning his attention back to me.

"This is where you will be staying now" Mr Destler said matter-of-factly, as a woman came in with a tray of tea. She looked at me for a few seconds before shifting her gaze to the tray once again, she set it down and left without so much as a word.

"Why would I stay here?" I asked frowning, my head was still swimming.

"Because you live here my love" Mr Destler answered as he poured us two cups of tea.

"No I don't and stop calling me 'love'" I snapped, this whole situation was seriously creeping me out.

"Christine I know you have had the worst of times but please calm down, this level of stress can't be good for you" Mr Destler soothed, looking genuinely concerned for my health.

"Listen Mr Destler…"

"Please call me Erik" Mr Destler suggested a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Okay Erik… What is going on?" Mr Destler or Erik seemed to light up when I said his name making me internally cringe.

"I don't truly know where to start…how about I work my way back?" Mr Destler asked. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about so I nodded and let him begin. Even though the situation was quite odd and I truly didn't understand what was going on I felt strangely safe.

"First I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what happened to your guardians Christine, if I could have prevented it I would have" Mr Destler stated softly and I believed him, don't know why but I just did.

"What could you have done anyway? The man's insane…" I gulped, feeling tears threaten to fall.

"What man?" Mr Destler asked suddenly, his entire body tense.

"The man from the bus… he attacked me" I wasn't allowed to finish as Mr Destler grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me up and towards him.

"What man Christine? Tell me!"

"I don't know him, he got on the bus after me and he stuck a knife in my shoulder and starting telling me of some man or something and an army…I don't know" I sobbed.

Mr Destler then sat me back down gently and moved my cardigan slightly and then the strap of my dress to show the small wound and dried blood. He took a deep breath but I could see he was shaking. He looked back at me and I flinched with what was in his eyes: pure rage, like a wild animal.

"What did he look like Christine" I could tell by Mr Destler's tone he was barely holding it together.

"I don't know he had a hood up but I did see his eyes; both blue but one was half brown" I stuttered, even though Mr Destler's anger wasn't directed at me it was still utterly terrifying to witness.

"Walker" Mr Destler hissed before getting up and charging out of the room. I got up and followed him a few seconds later, I peered my head out of the door to see Mr Destler talking to someone outside… talking was probably too kind; he was emanating rage and the poor man he was talking to looked like he was about to wet himself. The man then scurried off and Mr Destler turned around and caught my eyes. I quickly ducked my head and re-entered the room and sat down. Mr Destler entered just moments after me and went to a bathroom I hadn't even noticed. He came back with a small first aid kit.

He silently got out a wipe and started wiping the wound and then put a small plaster over it. I felt a sense of déjà vu wash over me; not too long ago I was tending to Mr Destler's wounds. I wonder if I would have been so open and caring towards him if I had known what was just around the corner.

"Did he… Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"He hit my head off a metal bar thingy on the bus" I recalled raising my hand to my hairline.

Mr Destler took another deep breath, still shaking with rage and trying to be as gentle as possible as he raised his hand to my forehead and pushed my hair back. He hissed slightly and then did something I was not expecting.

He kissed my forehead.

Okay…

"You know who he is then" I clarified.

"Yes he used to…work for me" Mr Destler sounded mildly uncomfortable as he got up and moved back to his seat.

"You're the man he was talking about?"

"What did he say?" Mr Destler ignored my question and asked one of his own, I didn't really need an answer as by now I knew it was true but it would have been nice to hear it from him _'Why yes Christine I am the man whose stalked you for God knows how long, anything else you wish to know?'_ I snorted internally thinking of it.

"That you had an army kinda thing, you were…influential and things" It was odd really, I was sitting across from the man who was supposedly obsessed with me…if I listened to a murdering psychopath at least and yet I wasn't horrified or anything. The only thing I really felt was embarrassment, I was embarrassed at myself for being so bloody stupid! How could I have not seen it!

"What things?" Mr Destler asked, I could barely believe it but there was a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"He said you had a room of pictures and stuff… of me" I murmured quietly. It hadn't even crossed my mind to run oddly enough but then again where would I run to?

Mr Destler responded by sucking in a breath, getting up and walking to a window.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out"

"Find out what? That you're obsessed with me?" My voice sounded odd to my ears, as did the cackle that escaped my lips. Maybe I was losing it, maybe this whole ordeal was the straw that broke the camel's back…

"You said you would start at the beginning of this fairy-tale" I questioned sarcastically.

"Christine I know that this is difficult but I plead with you to just hear me out with an open mind" Mr Destler pleaded, gripping the back of the seat with white knuckles.

"I usually know where you are at all times but yesterday your decision to visit your friend Renee so abruptly threw me off so by the time I found out where you were the fire had already begun and I was already too late to stop things that were already in motion."

"Why did you use Renee and her family?" That question had been bugging me, why couldn't he just let me make friends?

"I have control issues… and you must understand that you are the most important thing in my life Christine. I simply couldn't and won't let anything bad happen to you. What I did was severe and I recognise that but I had to make sure that there was someone close who could keep you safe, it also meant that even though I was not there physically I was still able to protect and care for you in some small way daily. I never did anything to put you in danger, if anything I did everything in my power to ensure your safety and make sure you were taken care of. I used Renee and her family as an invisible way to get to you and if that hurt her or her family then I am sorry but I can't say I'm sorry for doing it" Mr Destler was now sitting facing me again.

"Why did you fire her father?"

"Rules are there to be followed Christine and he didn't do that… before you say anything I know it wasn't his fault but he should have had better control over Renee but he didn't so he must pay the price. I also didn't harm him or his family, I can assure you he was paid handsomely for his assistance" I never thought of it like that; her father was very well off so I know he must have made something out of it apart from fear and a few headaches.

"How did the fire start?" I could tell the question threw Mr Destler off and he looked uncomfortable with answering me but after a moment of silence he did.

"The report isn't final but my sources say that a device was timed to start a small fire in the kitchen. Your unplanned trip to Renee's probably saved your life my love"

"The man said it was your fault his brother was hurt"

"His brother was a drug addict that was attacked by a drug dealer who he screwed over. He was mentally unstable for a while but hid it very well. His brother's attack sent him over the edge. This isn't the first time he's lied. He used to tell…associates of family Christmases with his parents and fishing trips with his father as a teenager but the truth is he has no other family since he was three and lived in a number of foster homes before joining the army.

He worked for me for a few months but he was let go after his true character came to light. I don't know how much he told you Christine but the truth is that he was released from my service's after he attacked a woman whilst on leave. I know my morals have been questionable at times Christine but I do not and would never condone rape. He was long gone by the time we learnt of it and then we got wind of his brother's situation. He has been causing problems ever since. But I can assure you Christine he will not get away with this, he can harm me all he wants but you…" Mr Destler didn't finish, he seemed pained by the very thought of it.

"Did you have anything to do with my guardianship?"

"Well not exactly. After you lost both your grandparents in such a short amount of time I put some pressure on those in the welfare system to quicken up the papers so you wouldn't have to move into temporary foster home until you were allowed to live with your aunt and uncle"

"How quick was it?" I frowned, just how much influence does this man have?

"The papers usually take about 60 days"

"And how long did mine take"

"About 45 minutes" I released a breath, I couldn't say I was angry at his interference though.

"Thank you"

"I would do anything for you Christine so there is no need to thank me" Erik said quietly and I was inclined to believe him and yes I did just call him Erik in my head…

"When did we meet?" I questioned as I was desperate to know how all this insanity began, what I did that caused this.

Erik looked at me for a few seconds, his eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something precious. A small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh my love…"

* * *

_**The next chapter will be exclusively Erik's POV! I'm soo excited about that! **_

_**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! **_


End file.
